


Life, Love, Empire and Cake (한국어 번역)

by koreans_please_do_peter_quill



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreans_please_do_peter_quill/pseuds/koreans_please_do_peter_quill
Summary: 정략결혼, 2013 가오갤 bendis 코믹스 1-3 스포일러 有 / 오역,의역 多2014년 8월부터 쓰여진 영픽으로 성길이가 스파르탁스 제국 왕자라는 코믹스설정에 기반하고 있음가오갤1, 토르2 이후 시점





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life, Love, Empire and Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123202) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



I.

피터 퀼의 엄마는(기억에 따르면) 언제나 상냥하고, 다정하고, 친절한 영혼의 소유자였다. 반면 그의 아버지는 망할 놈이고, 100% 개자식이었다. 그렇게 우주의 균형이 완벽하게 유지되었다. 100% 개자식.

다시 말해, 퀼이 가진 성격적인 결함들은 누군가로부터 물려받은 것이라는 것이다.

 

어린시절에 생각했던 이 이론은, 퀼이 우주 변두리에서 의심스러운 크리족 이탈자들을 조사하는 긴 항해를 끝내고 연료를 보충하기 위해 잔다르에 착륙했을 때 즉시 체포됨으로써 증명되었다.

 

“난 우리가 사면됐다고 생각했는데요.” 퀼이 자신의 팔을 틀어진 코어맨과 그의 동료들에게 우주선착장에서 끌려가며 뚱한 목소리로 다시 항의했다. 체포당하는 느낌을 주지 않으려고 노력하는 것 같지는 않았다.

코어맨인 로만 데이는 그의 무거운 어깨를 으쓱했다. “넌 체포 된게 아니야, 스타-로드,”

“오 그래요?” 퀼은 자신을 둘러싸고 있는 코어맨의 그 무거운 어깨를 향해 눈썹을 들어올렸다.

“그 정도로 체포 경험이 있으면 이제 이런 차이 정도는 알만하잖아.”

데이가 그를 데려갔다. 퀼이 소리 질렀다. “친절하게 부탁할 수도 있잖아요.”

“친절하게 부탁하고 있는거야.”

“더 친절하게 말이에요. 이게 무슨 짓이에요? 정말, 로만. 우리가 서로 안 지 얼마나 됐죠?”

데이가 미간을 찡그렸다. “네가 유치장에 있던 시간을 포함해서? 아니면 제외하고?”

 

그것은 분명 가모라의 콧방귀였다. 작은 콧방귀 소리가 들렸다. 퀼이 상처받은 눈으로 가모라를 쏘아보았지만, 그녀는 이미 시치미를 떼고 있었다. 다행히도, 그의 새 친구들 중, 적어도 하나 정도는 “친구”라는 이름에 걸맞다는 것을 보여주려는 듯, 드랙스가 큰 소리를 울리며 나타난다. “피터 퀼에게 문제가 생긴게 아닌가?”

“그래. 처음부터 그렇게 말했잖아.” 로만이 참을성 있게 대답했다. “누구에게도 문제 같은 건 없어. 그저 노바 프라임이 스타로드와 이야기하고 싶어 할 뿐이라고. 그게 다야.”

“그럼 됐어.” 로켓이 하얗고 뾰족한 이빨을 드러내며 하품했다. “오래 걸려, 퀼? 네가 로워 파이브에서 칸티나를 보여준다고 했잖아. 거기에서 하이포-”

“거기에서 아스타라 미드(*벌꿀술)를 팔거든.” 퀼이 급히 정정했다. “엄청, 어, 엄청 빛나는, 음, 아스타라 미드인데, 잔다르에서 절대 불법이 아니야. 다른 잔다르령에서도, 어.”

 

드랙스의 이마에 주름이 생겼다. “피터 퀼. 네가 로켓에게 그 하이-”

“그래서,” 퀼이 로만에게 몸을 돌리고 목소리를 높였다. “노바 프라임이 절 만나고 싶다고 한 게 언제 였죠?”

“네가 마지막으로 잔다르를 떠나고 18시간 후에 경보가 행성 전역에 퍼졌었지.” 로만이 기억을 되새겼다. “그런데 네가 이미 우주 가장자리로 가버린 바람에 말이야.”

 

불행히도, 로만은 더 이상 말하지 않았다. 혹시라도 퀼이 혀를 놀려 파고 들 구멍을 막기 위해서였다. 그리고 결국 그들은 노바코어의 유리 건물 안으로 들어섰다. 점잔 빼며 부산하게 움직이는 깐깐한 코어맨들로 가득했다. 잔다르에 사는 사람들(특히 노바 코어)은 인생을 좀 대충 살 필요가 있다는 게 퀼의 생각이었다.

 

바쁘게 일하는 사람들의 중심에 있는 홀로그램 덱에 역시나 깐깐한, 현재의 노바 프라임인 이라니 라엘이 있었다. 그녀는 분홍빛을 뿜어내는 무언가를 관찰하는듯 했다. 그러다 그들의 존재를 눈치채고, 손가락을 까닥여 그 홀로그램을 치워버리고 바로 섰다.

“피터 퀼. 안녕하셨나요.”

“어, 안녕하세요.” 퀼이 대답했다. “이번엔, 음, 어떻게 도와드리면 되죠?“

그녀는 한숨을 쉬더니, 주변을 흘긋 보고 손짓을 했다. “따라오세요. 아니요, 당신만요, 피터 퀼.” 가모라가 움직이려 하자 그녀가 덧붙였다.

"O-kay," 퀼이 망설이는데도, 라엘은 거침없이 걸음을 옮겼다. 퀼은 교장선생님에게 호출받아 억지로 교장실로 따라가는 학생처럼 보이지않으려고 애쓰며 그녀의 뒤를 따랐다.

 

라엘은 코어맨 무리들을 지나쳐 옆의 사무실로 안내했다. 망막을 스캔하고 부드럽고 중성적인 목소리와 함께 사무실로 들어섰다. “안녕하셨나요, 노바 프라임.”

뒤에서 유리문이 닫히고, 노바 코어의 모든 소음이 차단되었다. 라엘이 손을 흔들자 불투명해졌다. 퀼은 라엘의 개인 사무실에 들어서면서 위축되지 않으려고 했다. 개인 홀로그램 데스크, 체크. 의자, 체크. 천장에서 바닥까리 종이처럼 얇게 펼쳐진 최첨단 콘솔 덱, 체크. 다른 건 없었다. 개인적인 장식이나, 가족 홀로그램 액자라거나, 아무것도. 작은 화분 마저도 없었다.

 

좋아.

전혀 크리피하지 않은걸.

 

“음,” 퀼이 입을 떼려고 하자, 라엘이 그녀의 책상 뒤를 돌며 뒷짐을 지었다.

 

“피터 퀼. 아버지를 만나본 적이 있습니까?”

퀼이 대비했던 모든 질문들 중에서도, 이 질문은 그를 완전히 당황시켰다. “아니요?”

 

“그가 누군지는 아시고요?”

“아니요.” 퀼이 소리쳤다. “제가 아는 건 엄마를 임신시키고 버린 얼간이라는 것 뿐이에요. 당신이 한 내 dna스캔이 맞다면 아마 지구를 떠났겠죠.”

 

라엘은 그에 움찔했지만, 계속 말을 이었다. “당신이 잔다르를 떠나고나서, 잔다르의 월드마인드*에 당신의 dna를 저장했답니다. 그게… 흥미로워 했어요. 그건 자주 있는 일이 아닙니다.”

 

 

퀼이 눈을 깜박였다. “100년이나 산 늙다리 컴퓨터가 아직도 뭘 보고 흥미로워 한다구요?”

 

“당신처럼 자연적인 dna 교배가 이루어질 확률은 극히 낮아요. 피터. 스파르탁스 제국에 대한 이야기를 들어봤습니까?”

“욘두… 음, 그러니까 라바저의 대장은 항상 스파르탁스 사람들은 유머감각도 없고 완전…음…자기들 제국법에 미쳐 있다고 했고, 그리고 스파르탁스 배는 공격한 적은 없어요. 우주 변방 꽁무니에 살고 있는 놈들이라 어려운 일은 아니지만 스파르탁스 구조대에 걸리면 귀찮아지니까.”

 

라엘은 탄식했다. 퀼은 무언가에 대해 자신의 지식을 말할 때마다, 라바저에서 배운 거칠고 호전적인 조기교육이 드러났다. 항상 부적절한 코멘트들이었다.

”진실되고 영원한 은하간 평화 조약 아래, 은하에는 7개의 제국이 존재합니다. 피터 퀼. 아스가르드, 크리, 시라, 네거티브 존, 브루드, 바둔, 그리고 스파르탁스죠.”

“그러니까 내 아버지가… 거물급 스파르탁스 조직원이라는 건가요?” 퀼이 추측했다. 라엘이 눈을 깜빡였고, 그가 건조하게 덧붙였다. “제 기분을 신경 쓰실 필요는 없어요. 콩 심은 데 콩 나는 법이죠, 뭐. 그렇죠?”

“콩이라는게 ㅁ-”

“자,” 퀼이 또 다른 외계 종족에게 지구의 은유에 대해 설명해야하는 상황이 오기 전에 급하게 말을 끊었다. “무슨 일인데요? 그 사람이 잡혀서 제가 보석금이라도 내줘야 하는 상황이에요?”

 

라엘은 책상에 자신의 양손을 꾹 누르고 있다가, 그녀는 말했다. 힘차게. 어쩔 수 없이 불쾌한 말생각을 전해야하는 것처럼.

“DNA 매칭 결과 스파르탁스 칙령은, 당신이 스파르탁스 제국 황실의 황제, 제이슨의 아들, 후계자라고 선포했습니다. 제이슨 황제는 당신이 돌아오면 전하라며 우리에게 좌표를 보냈습니다. 그리고-”

“잠깐, 잠깐, 잠깐-”

“-서 당신을 스파르탁스 제국의 영역으로 보내라고 지시했으며-”

“이봐요, 이게 무슨 농담-“

“-그러거나, 아스가르드로 이어지는 바이프로스트(무지개 다리)를 건너 그 곳에서 당신의 약혼자와 만나야 합니다. 아스가르드의 후계자 토르와.”

“알겠어요.” 퀼이 긴 정적 뒤에 소심하게 입을 열었다. “지금 절 놀리고 있는거죠.”

 

 

II

 

잔다르가 그들에게 내준 개인 쿼터에서, 가디언즈 오브 더 갤럭시는 퀼의 조용하지만 신경질적인 폭로를 듣고 긴 시간 동안 침묵의 시간을 가졌다.

“그러니까 네가 공주라는 거군.” 드랙스가 생각에 잠긴 채, 긴 침묵을 깨며 말했다.

“뭐? 아니거든!” 퀼이 두 손을 얼굴에 모으고 말했다. “네가 아무리 그래도…아니. 됐어. 아니라고 아니야!”

“스파르탁스의 황자, 허. 스파르탁스 황자라고.” 로켓의 귀가 앞으로 접혔다 다시 펴졌다. “그럼 나한테 너희 제국에서 폭탄 상자 좀 보내줄 수 있어? 물론 연구적인 목적으로.”

“됐거든. 폭탄 같은 거 없어. 애초에 황자도 아니고. 내 제국도 아니야. 지금 당장 잔다르를 떠나자. 내가 듣기로 소사 노반에는 엄청난-”

“피터.”

 

퀼이 등받이가 높은 의자에 꼳꼳하게 앉아있는 가모라를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 그러자 그녀가 희미한 미소를 보내주었다.

“네 평판이나 범죄 이력을 생각해보면 네 핏줄을 인정하기까지 아스가르드, 스파르탁스, 잔다르 월드마인드는 네 dna를 수도 없이 반복해서 체크해봤을거야. 노바 프라임은 장난 같은 거 안 쳐.”

퀼이 앓는 소리를 냈다. “이 얘기는 그만 하면 안돼? 노이로제 올 것 같아.”

“왜?” 로켓이 끼어들었다. “넌 좀 신기한 지구인에서 전우주적인 제국의 황태자가 되는거잖아. 좋은거라구. 비록 제국의, 그래 우주적인 얼간이긴하지만. 그래도 엄청나게 좋은 폭탄도 만들 수 있을걸. 그게 중요한거지.”

 

“그래.” 퀼이 말을 끊었다. “그리고 내 아버지라는 작자가 내린 첫번째 명령은 집으로 오거나, 아니면 결혼하라는 거지. 쌩판 다른 종족이랑! 이상하게 들리지 않아? 어떤 막되먹은 놈이 자기 아들한테 그런 짓거리를 시키고 좋아해?”

드랙스가 고개를 저었다. “난 아니다.”

로켓은 꼬리를 씰룩였다. 그리고 이를 드러내며 웃었다. “왕족. 어?”

가모라가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “그렇게 나쁘진 않아. 아스가르드인들은 지구인이랑 생긴게 비슷하니까. 피부색도.”

“그게 중요한게 아니야!”

“스파르탁스는 보통 다른 문명과 접촉하지 않는다.” 드랙스가 말했다. “난 그런 일을 들어본 적이 없어. 그들은 섬과 같지.”

퀼을 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “그럼 엄청나게 빠른 속도로 대륙이라도 되었나보네. 이번에는-”

“그리고,” 드랙스가 말을 이었다. “일을 방해하면 한없이 무자비해진다고 들었다.”

“알아.” 퀼이 투덜거렸다. “노바 프라임이 점점 힌트를 주던걸. 최대한 빨리 스파르탁스로 가거나 바이프로스트(무지개 다리)를 건너야 한다고 말이야. 가급적 어제.”

드랙스의 눈썹이 찌푸려졌다. ”그렇게 일찍 떠나는건 불가능해.”

“아스가르드로 가도 되잖아.” 로켓이 으스댔다. “걔넨 태양열 발전으로 빛을 만든대. 식물에 좋겠지. 그루트도 좋아할거야.”

 

“그거 정말 멋진 생각이다.” 퀼이 말꼬리를 늘였다. “내 운명을 그 행성에 그루트가 좋아할 기술이 있느냐 없느냐로 결정하다니 말이야. 그럼 난 토르 왕자를 보면 뭐라고 해야되는데? 어?”

로켓이 말했다. “’예**’?” 

“이 개같-”

“아스가르드는 잘 알려진 행성이야.” 가모라가 말을 자르고 끼어들었다. “외부인에게도 우호적이고. 대단한 문명을 가진 제국 중 하나지. 네가 외부인들에게 적대적이라고 알려진 스파르탁스로 갈 생각이 아니라면. 타노스도 스파르탁스 사람들이 어떻게 생겼는지 몰라. 정말 비밀에 감춰진 종족이야.”

“멋진데.” 로켓이 무언가 생각이 난듯 끼어들었다. “바둔 벽지 광산 행성에서 인양된 스파르탁스 우주선을 본 적 있어. 아무도 그게 어떻게 만들어진 건지 알 수 없었지”

“플랜 c는 어때. 이름하여, 도망치기.” 퀼은 희망을 담아 제안했으나 그 말을 들은 가모라가 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 그러자 퀼은 한숨을 내쉬었다. “좋아. 그래. 나도 잔다르를 위험하게 만들고 싶지 않아. 더군다나 로난 일도 끝난지 얼마 안 됐으니까. 그러니 우리는 아스가르드로 간다. 그리고 이 망할 플랜은 ‘책임감 가지기’라고 부르자.”

“누가 알겠어?” 가모라가 무심하게 말했다. “어쩌면, 왕자가 널 보자마자 첫눈에 혐오하는 바람에 결혼을 취소하고, 넌 또다시 자유롭게 우주에 사고를 치고 다닐 수 있을지도 모르잖아.”

퀼은 그녀를 향해 의심스러운 눈빛을 보냈으나, 가모라의 표정은 여전히 무표정한 채였다. “그거 참 좋은 시나리오같네. 그런데 너 왠지 지금 재밌어 하는 것 같은데.”

“내가? 전혀 아니야.”

“넌. 진짜. 거짓말쟁이야.”

III

 

바이프로스트를 건너는 것은 약간 어지러웠지만, 퀼이 생각했던 것만큼 속이 뒤집히는 감각은 아니었다. 금과 크리스탈로 만들어진 돔에 둘러싸여 있는데, 벽이 천천히 흔들리며 그들을 멈추게 하더니 그들 옆에 키가 크고 검은 가죽으로 된 옷을 입은 남자가 나타났다. What the fuck.

 

퀼은 그를 바라보았다. 퀼이 처음으로 본 아스가르드인이었는데,-그들은 제국 밖에서는 좀처럼 찾아볼 수 없었다.- 그 생김새는 사람과 비슷하다고 할 수 있었다. 인간의 형태다. 아마도.

 

그 아스가르드인은 그들을 표정없이 주의 깊게 관찰하더니, 높낮이가 없는 목소리로 말했다. “스파르탁스 제국의 스타로드 왕자-”

 

“오 세상에,” 퀼이 투덜거렸다. 그러다가 가모라에게 팔을 한대 얻어맞았다.

퀼이 쇠된 비명을 질러도, 아스가르드인은 전혀 신경 쓰지 않고 계속 말했다. “저는 바이프로스트의 문지기 헤임달입니다. 아스가르드로 온 걸 환영합니다.” 그와 함께 옆에 위치한 바닥을 들어올리고 검을 바닥에 꽂았다. 그리고 완전히 멈춰 섰다.

 

퀼은 가모라와 눈빛을 교환했다. 그녀는 한쪽 어깨를 으쓱하더니 바이프로스트 출구를 향해 걸어나가려 했다. 그 순간, 윙윙거리는 소리가 완전히 멈췄다. 하지만 그녀가 미처 빠져나가기 전, 광이 나는 금빛 갑옷을 입고 창으로 무장한 군대가 일렬로 늘어서더니 위험할 정도로 얇은 크리스탈 다리 위로 그들을 밀어 넣었다. 아래로는 캄캄한 물이 흐르는 다리 위로, 몸을 지지할 것도 없이 내몰렸다.

 

옆에서, 옆구리에 그루트의 화분을 낀 로켓이 말했다. “쇼하고 있네.”

 

“뭐가?” 퀼이 속삭였다.

 

“이것들 전부,” 로켓이 침을 뱉었다. 로켓이 뱉은 침은 주변에서 걷는 병사의 다리를 아슬아슬하게 스쳐 지나갔다. “에너지를 쏟아 부어서 초신성에서 살아남은 문명이 예쁜 폭포나 꾸미려고 행성 단위로 복제 기술을 적용할 것 같아? 다 쇼하는 거지.”

“어쩌고 살아남았다고?”

“피터 퀼, 난 널 좋아하지만” 로켓이 진지한 목소리로 말했다. “가끔 네가 혼자 살아갈 수 있을지 막막하다. 응?”

퀼이 로켓을 곁눈질하며 말했다. “내가 지구인이라?”

 

“네가.. 네가 멍청해서..” 화분에서, 그루트가 작게 잎이 무성한 손을 흔들었다. 그리고 로켓의 귀에만 들릴 말을 했다. 하지만 퀼의 귀에는 정확히, ‘나,’ ‘는,’ 그리고 아마도 ‘그루트다.’ 가 순서대로 들렸다. “그래, 그래. 나도 얘 잘못 아닌 거 알아.”

 

“왜 그래?” 퀼이 물었다. 그리고 로켓이 고개를 기울이자 덧붙였다. “그루트가 말하는건 ‘나는 그루트다.’가 전부야. 다들 알아”

 

로켓이 코웃음을 쳤다. “그건 니 멍청한 지구산 귀가 그 멍청한 주파수만 들을 수 있으니까 그런거야. 그래서 너한테는 그루트가 하는 말이 전부 ‘나는 그루트다’로 들리는거고. 그건 그루트가 진짜 하는 말이 아니라고.” 그루트가 속삭이며 가지를 흔들었다. 그러자 로켓이 고개를 끄덕인다. “그래, 알아. 더럽게 슬프지.”

 

퀼이 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 이렇게 패닉과 히스테리에 가볍게 발을 담근 순간엔 저런 사카즘을 해석하기 힘들었다. 퀼은 그냥 포기했다. 퀼은 필요할 경우 샷건을 갈겨 대며 탈출한다는 최악의 상황도 준비했지만, 다행히도, 그의 시련은 단순하고 형식적이며 다른 결혼식같은 잡음도 없었다. 퀼과 다른 가디언즈들은 오딘을 알현하여 예의 바르게 인사를 올린 후, 손님 방으로 안내되었다.

 

허.

 

“어쩌면 주신이 자신의 유일한 후계자를 얼마 전까지만 해도 라바저였던 남자랑 결혼시키고 싶어하지 않아 할지도 몰라.” 손님에게 개방된 정원에서 퀼이 이 곳의 모든 것이 얼마나 이상한지 떠들어대자 가모라가 무미건조하게 말했다.

 

“좋아! 기분이 좀 괜찮아지네.” 퀼이 동의했다. 퀼이 인식하지 못할 정도로 세심한 배려가 더해진 저녁식사는 정말 훌륭했다. 아스가르드인들은 그들의 손님에게 친절했다. 정원은 노바 코어가 내주는 공간보다 두배는 더 큰 것 같았고, 색색 꽃이 핀 외계 식물로 가득했다. 그리고 방은 퀼이 태어나서 본 어느 방보다도 고급스러웠다.

 

로켓은 분수 옆에 조심스럽게 그루트의 화분을 내려놓은 채, 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채로 아스가르드와 광활한 우주를 분리하며 희미한 빛을 분사하는 생물권 돔을 바라보고, 정원 안으로 더 들어가면, 풀밭에서 드랙스가 나무에 기대 앉아 칼날을 간다. 퀼은 아무도 결혼을 하지 않는다면 분명 멋진 휴일이 되었을 거라고 생각했다.

 

기운을 내고, 가모라에게 말을 걸려고 뒤를 도는 순간, 그는 제자리에서 얼어버렸다. 손님 정원으로 이어지는 넓은 계단의 꼭대기에 토르 왕자가 서 있었다.

 

가디언즈가 잔다르를 떠날 준비를 할 때, 노바 프라임은 ‘기꺼이’ 피터에게 토르의 홀로그램을 보여주었다. 하지만 정신나간 것 같은 크고 화려한 의복에 날개가 달린 헬멧과 망치를 들고 있는 홀로그램에 퀼은 황급히 그 이미지를 치워버렸다. 실제로 살아 움직이는 토르는… 괜찮았다. 토르는 전 은하 제국 황제의 후계자라는 모습을 그림으로 그려 놓은 것 같았다. 큰 키, 넓은 어깨에, 금발 미남, 잘 다듬어진 황갈색 수염과 긴 머리. 위풍당당한 모습으로 정원으로 내려오는 토르는 그 감상에 쐐기를 박았다. 토르는 검은 조끼와 여섯 겹의 얇은 옷을 걸치고 근육질 팔목을 드러냈다. 그 이상할 정도로 짤막한 형태의 망치는 그의 허리에 매달려 있었다. 퀼은 여유롭게 다가오는 토르를 쳐다보지 않으려고 노력했다..

 

“피터 퀼. 아스가르드에 온 걸 환영하오.” 토르는 목소리까지도 ‘왕자’같았다. 깊고 낮게 울리고 자신감이 가득한. 퀼은 그가 조금 싫어졌다.

 

“오늘은 망토는 없나 보죠?”

 

토르가 눈썹을 치켜 올리더니, 웃었다. 장난스럽게, 해처럼 따뜻하고 찬란하게, 퀼은 자신이 100% 혈기왕성한 이성애자 남성이라는 확신이 살짝 흔들림을 느꼈다. 아마도. 어쩌면. “오늘은 그렇소.” 토르가 인정했다. 그리고 안쪽 손님용 개인실을 가리켰다. “가시겠소?”

 

퀼은 너무 쫓기는 것처럼 보이지 않으려고 노력했다. “벌써요?”

“아니, 아직이오만.” 그의 목소리에 즐거움이 가득했다. “그거 말고 논의할 것이 있소.”

 

퀼이 애원의 눈빛으로 가모라를 쳐다보았으나 그녀는 그저 눈알을 굴릴 뿐이었다. 퀼은 탄식했다. 그리고 어깨를 으쓱했다. “그러죠. 앞장 서요.”

 

토르는 개인실을 지나서 계속해서 걸었다. 빛나는 아스가르드 궁전, 천장이 높은 미로를 지나쳤다. 얼마나 걸었을까, 둘은 드디어 발코니에 도착했다. 절벽에 걸쳐 있어서, 그 아래로 손 뻗은 거대한 폭포가 엄청난 굉음을 내며 별이 박힌 들끓는 어둠으로 가라앉는 게 보였다. 퀼은 돌 난간에 팔꿈치를 괴거나 몸을 기대지 못하고 본능적으로 망설였다.

 

“안전하니까 걱정할 필요 없소.” 토르가 그를 안심시켰다. 이에 퀼은 구겨진 얼굴을 감출 수 없었다.

 

“아, 그래요, 테란이 웃기시겠지.”

 

“그렇지 않소. 나는 미드가르드에 친구가 있어. 게다가, 이 정도 수준의 생물은 아스가르드 제국 밖에는 흔하지 않다오.” 퀼은 뒤늦게 그 사실을 떠올리고 순간 눈을 깜빡였다. 그랬다. 지구는 법적으로 미드가르드라고 알려져 있다. 그리고 또한, 법적으로, 아스가르드 제국의 일부이고 지구는 아스가르드에 비해 낙후된 행성이다. 또는 다른 아홉 왕국에 비해서.

 

“당신은 이걸 잘도 받아들이네요.” 퀼이 조심스럽게 말을 꺼내자, 토르가 그를 보고 미소를 지었다.

 

“내가 마지막으로 이성을 잃었을 때, 난 전쟁을 일으켰지.”

 

피터가 눈을 깜빡였다. “어, 지금은 분노 조절 방법을 잘 배운 것 같군요.”

 

“사실. 그 이후로 자제하는 법을 배웠소. 아마, 지혜도.” 토르가 호기심 가득한 눈으로 퀼을 바라보았다. “그대는 스파르탁스보다는 인간에 가까운 것 같군.”

“스파르탁스를 본 적 있어요?”

 

“그건 아니지만. 그들에 대해 배웠소.” 그는 퀼에게로 시선을 돌리기 전 잠시 깊은 공간을 바라보는듯 했다. “수세기 전, 내가 태어나기도 전에, 스파르탁스가 아스가르드에 초신성에서 살아남는 데 필요한 기술을 전해주었소. 동맹이 체결되었고 각 왕가의 장남끼리 혼인시켜 왕가의 결합을 그 증표로 삼기로 했지.” 토르가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “살다 보면 언젠간 이렇게 될 걸 알고 있었소.”

 

“예, 뭐, 전 ‘이렇게 될 걸’ 8시간 전에 알았죠.” 피터가 말대꾸를 했다. 목소리에 날이 서 있었다. “서프라이즈였다구요! 그쪽 아버지도 당신 인생 복지를 멋지게 계획하셨네요. 그리고, 오, 그런 것보다, 당신도 결혼하는 거잖아. 축하해요!”

 

이상하게도, 토르가 웃었다. “그대는 정말로 스파르탁스가 아니라 인간같소.”

 

“안타깝지만, 보시다시피 내가 하프라 아는게 없어서… 잔다르에서 DNA 스캔을 하기 전까지는 그런 줄도 몰랐으니까,” 피터가 짚어냈다. “이거 취소할 순 없을까요? 정략결혼이라니 20세기에나 하던 짓이에요, 지구에서는. 정말이지 구닥다리 같은 헛소리를 하는 거라구요.”

 

“우주 평화는 제국들이 균형을 유지함으로써 유지되는 거요. 피터 퀼.” 토르가 부드럽게 지적했다. “그리고 그 균형의 상당 부분은 스파르탁스와 아스가르드 제국의 동맹에 기반하오. 하나로는 나얀하지만. 그저 형식에 불과할지라도 둘이 함께한다면, 그 아무리 바둔이라 할지라도 더 쉬운 타겟을 찾아야 한다는 걸 알 것이오. 이 동맹은 견고해질 필요가 있소. 우리의 적들은 더욱 대담해지고 있소. 지구는 최근에 치타우리에게 공격을 받았다어.”

 

피터는 크게 숨을 내쉬었다. “내가 그걸 왜 신경 쓴다고 생각해요?”

 

“신경 쓰지 않는 거요?” 토르는 웃으면서도, 대답했다. “그대는, 사랑하지도 않는 행성이 먼지가 될까봐 죽음을 각오하고 맨손으로 인피니티 스톤을 잡고 있던 건 누구였소?”

 

“그건… 그건 그냥… 하지만… 당신 남자가 좋아요?” 퀼은 엉겁결에 내뱉었다.

토르는 오랫동안 그를 쳐다보았고, 잠시 동안 어리둥절해 하더니, 웃음을 터트렸다. “아. 그래. 내 친구 스타크에게 들었지. 아스가르드 문화는 남성과 여성을 구분하지 않소, 피터 퀼.”

 

“당신들이 전부 바이라고?” 퀼의 목소리는 꽤 뜨거웠을 것이다.

 

토르가 어깨를 으쓱한다. “그렇긴 하지만, 그대가 여성을 선호한다면 그건 그대의 자유요. 식 이후에는 당신이 원하는 대로 해도 좋소.”

 

“잠깐, 그러니까 지금 우주를 위해… 결혼한… 다음에는… 난 그냥 가도 된다는 거에요?”

 

“애매하게 들리기라도 했소?” 토르가 눈썹을 들어올렸다. “남을 이유가 없지 않으오?”

 

“좋아요.” 퀼이 눈을 깜빡였다. “어. 할 수 있을 것 같아요. 그러니까, 그냥 확인해보자면, 난 그냥… 가도 된다는 거죠? 산 채로? 여자를 만나도 되고?”

 

토르는 만면에 즐거움을 띄운 채 미소를 지었다. “그대가 원한다면. 하지만,” 그가 덧붙였다. 그리고 신, 토르는 빨랐다. -눈 깜짝할 사이에 난간에 편하게 기대 있던 그가 피터의 퍼스널 스페이스에 들어왔다, 커다란 손이 피터가 깔고 앉은 난간 양 옆에 자리하고, 입술이 피터의 귀를 간지럽혔다. “언제든 남자와 실험해보고 싶다면, 말해주시오.”

 

퀼은 덜덜 떨었다. 그리고 충격에 비명을 지른 것은 아마 그가 바라는 것보다 덜 용감해보였을 거다. 하지만 토르는 그의 등을 살짝 토닥이더니 뒤로 물러섰다. 퀼은 토르의 잘난 척하는 듯한 얼굴에 주먹을 날려주고 싶었지만, 혼란스러운 성적충동을 다스리느라 시간이 필요했다. 그리고 다시 친구들에게로 돌아왔을 때에도 그의 얼굴은 여전히 붉게 물든 채였다.

 

로켓이 처음으로 그를 발견하고 고개를 들었다. 분수 옆에 그루트의 화분을 내려놓은 로켓의 입 속에는 과일과, 식별할 수 없는 진미로 가득 찬 채였다. “그래서. 성대한 파티는 언제 열리는 거야?”

 

“시끄러워.”

 

........................................................................................................

*살아있는 슈퍼컴퓨터이자 노바의 감시자 겸 잔다르 시민의 전체 데이터베이스의 관리자인 월드마인드(Worldmind)

**원문은 결혼서약에 답하는 'I do.'


	2. Chapter 2

I. 

우주의-질서를-위한-결혼식을 앞에 둔 퀼의 조용한 모습은 저녁식사 때까지 유지되었다.

‘저녁 식사’에서 아스가르드인들은 마치 ‘사치스러운 주정뱅이 음식 코마상태 유도자’처럼 보였고 여러 규모 있는 우주선 격납고를 합친 것보다도 커다란 홀에 상이 차려졌다. 그리고 우스꽝스러운 옷을 입은 사람들이 모여 술에 취하고, 노래하고, 먹고, 또는 전부 동시에 해댔다. 평소였더라면, 퀼도 이런 분위기를 즐겼겠지만, 오늘은 그저 이 모든 상황이 그저 자신을 십자가에 박는 것 같았다. 결혼이라는 십자가에 말이다.

 

“아직도 토르가 이 사람들 왕자라는걸 못 믿겠어.” 퀼이 외과 의사가 아닌가싶을 정도의 집중력으로 테이블의 모든 음식을 먹는 데에 몰두하고 있는 가모라에게 속삭였다.

 

그녀는 피터에게 눈길도 주지 않고 대형견 사이즈의 닭에게 날개가 두 쌍이 더 붙어있는듯한 고기를 얇게 썰었다. “그 사람은 은하 제국의 왕자가 맞아.”

 

“알아. 난 그냥... 그냥 난 아무것도 없으니까..”

 

“너희 지구인들은,” 로켓이 거의 자기 키만한 아스가르드 미드(벌꿀술) 술잔에 코를 박고 나타났다. “항상 아, 딸꾹, 아니라고 하는데.” 로켓이 크고 음흉한 목소리로 덧붙였다. “내가 들어보니까, 딸꾹, 엄청엄청낮게 지구를 날아가면, 너희 사람들이 새로운 종교를 만든다며? 그거 진짜, 딸꾹, 우웃기는구만.”

 

“아니거든.” 퀼이 항의했다. “그리고 너 지금 취한 거 같은데.”

 

“절때 아냐.” 로켓은 무언가를 잡으려고 갈팡질팡 흔들리더니 결국엔 드랙스의 팔에 몸을 기댔다. "진쟈로. 그, 그, 그리고, 심지어 하늘에 물고기를 더 많은 물고기르 만들 수 있는 커다란 사람이 있다고 믿는다며?" 로켓이 낄낄거렸다.

"물고기가 뭐지?" 드랙스가 얼굴을 찡그리고 물었다. "그리고 어째서 지능이 있는 생명체가 입증되지 않은 것을 믿으려 하는건가?"

"...너희는 종교같은거 없어?" 잠시 정적 후 퀼이 물었다.

"종교는 뭔데?"

"...그걸 설명하려면 미드가 더 필요해." 퀼이 조심스레 말하자 가모라가 쳐다보지도 않고 빠르게 말했다. "사람들이 스스로를 지탱하려고 무언가를 믿기로 약속하는 관습이야."

드랙스는 그 말에 깊게 생각에 잠긴듯 했고, 그 순간 로켓이 미드를 한 입에 삼키더니 식탁에 엎어졌다. 그러더니 부정확한 발음으로 양자 이온과 우주선 정비에 대해 웅얼거린다. 또다시 기분이 땅으로 쳐박히는 것 같았다. 퀼은 여분의 술잔을 들어 입으로 가져갔다.

"그러니까, '종교'라는건 케이크같은 거군." 드랙스가 결론을 냈고 피터는 그만 술을 엎질러 버렸다.

로켓이 쌕쌕거리기 시작했는데 놀랄 정도로 씨근거리는 그 소리는, 우스꽝스러운 주정뱅이의 개조 라쿤 버전 웃음인 것으로 드러났다. 가모라도 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 웃기 시작했다. 그리고 테이블에 엎어진 로켓의 꼬리 옆 화분에서, 그루트가 자신의 생각을 주장하는 것처럼 어깨에 새싹을 피우며 춤을 추었다. 

"니네 진짜 싫다." 퀼이 신음하고, 식욕을 완전히 잃은 채 식탁을 떠나 연회장 밖으로 발을 구르며 가 버렸다.

불행하게도, 미드는 퀼의 방향 감각과 잘 맞지 않는 것 같았다. 거대한 아스가디안 궁전의 어느 아치형 복도에서 또 한 번 좌회전했을 때, 그는 완전히 길을 잃었다. 퀼은 천장에 크리스탈 줄로 매달린 커다란 머리 사이즈의 유리방울이 가득한, 이상한 타원형 방 안에서 잠시 멈추어섰다. 실수로라도 무언가를 부수지 않으려고 말이다. 그 때 뒤에서 누군가 점잖게 목을 가다듬었다.

심하게 움찔한 퀼은, 옆으로 기울어졌고 유리조각에 몸을 쳐박았다. 만약 다가온 남자가 재빨리 그를 잡아주지 않았더라면 그랬을 거라는 말이다. 현기증 속에서, 퀼은 홱 몸을 돌렸고, 한 순간 어색한 침묵을 유지하다, 이내 한숨을 쉬었다.

토르였다. 존나게 당연하게도.

"길을 잘못 들었어요." 퀼이 어색하게 설명했다. "아마 많이 잘못 들어온 것 같은데. 이 방은 뭐죠? 예술?" 퀼의 원나잇 상대 중 하나였던, Endesh-Lrr-2의 아리따운 조나이 큐레이터는 언젠가 퀼이 '현대 은하 예술 형태'를 이해하지 못하는 건 영혼에 기능적인 문제가 있다는 뜻이라고 말한 적이 있다.

"정확히는 아니오." 토르가 유리조각 아래, 퀼의 눈높이에서 손짓하자, 유리에 불빛이 켜졌다. 디시 한 번 그 동작을 반복하자 갑자기, 그 안에서 행성이 모습을 드러냈다. 매우, 매우 천천히 회전하며 우주를 만들어냈다. 푸른색, 녹색, 그리고 백색 구가 순간 친근해보여서 퀼은 숨을 삼켰다. 그 색과 투사의 선명함은 그가 본 어느 홀로그램보다도 뛰어났다.

"와우," 퀼이 감탄하자 토르가 미소를 짓고, 크게 공중에 제스쳐를 취하자, 방 전체가 빛나고 각 유리조각 안에 행성이 나타났다. 어떤 것은 다른 것들보다 빠르게 돌고, 어떤 것은 전혀 움직이지 않는 것처럼 보이기도 했다.

퀼은 작고 하얗고 짙은 행성, 달, 가스 행성, 붉은 황무지 행성, 토성처럼 보이는 것, 회색의 작은 환영같은 것, 그리고 그 외에 몇개를 더 볼 수 있었다. 지금까지 본 광경 중 가장 아름다운 광경이었다. 그리고 퀼은 불쑥, 자신이 미드에 반쯤 절어있고, 옷은 며칠째 빨지 않고 머리카락은 마음대로 자라 정돈되지 않았으며, 낡은 쥐색 파워부츠를 신고있다는걸 깨달았다. 당장 이 곳에서 빠져나가고 싶었다. 그리고 토르가 성큼성큼 걸어 유리조각의 가운데로 걸어들어와 퀼에게로 손짓했다. 퀼은 망설인다.

"내가 부술수도 있는데." 퀼이 경고했다.

"이거 하나를 부수려면 그대 무게보다는 힘이 더 필요할거요." 토르가 장담했다. 그리고 조심스럽게, 퀼이 어지러운 머리로, 토르의 옆에 설 때까지 발걸음에 주의하며 유리조각 가운데로 서서히 걸어왔다. 

"도움이 필요해요." 여전히 어지러운 퀼이 여전히 중얼거렸다. 그리고 토르가 자신을 향해 따뜻하고, 즐겁고, 찬란한 웃음을 짓고 바라볼 때 얼굴에 홍조를 띄우지 않으려고 노력하며 말했다. "내 방을 못 찾겠어서."

"미드에 젖는건 아스가르드 축제의 전통이오, 프린스 스타로드."

"오 신이시여, 제발 그렇게 부르지 말아요." 퀼이 불평했다. "그냥 '피터'라고 불러요, 그래."

"그대가 원한다면," 토르가 또다른 손짓을 취했고, 그러자 갑자기, 희미한 녹색 빛 라인이 타원형 방에 있는 유리구와 연결되기 시작했다. 지구, 그리고 8개의 행성들... 아니, 아니야. 퀼이 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 그 중 한 행성은 마치 얼음공이 찢긴 것처럼 생겼고, 그리고 다른 하나, 그 모든 중심에 있는 행성, 토르의 옆에 있는, 그건 명백히 아스가르드였다. -행성은 아니지만.

"아홉 왕국." 퀼이 천천히 둘러보며 중얼거렸다.

"9개의 주요한 왕국이지." 토르가 정정했다. 그리고 또다시 손짓했다. 아스가르드에서 얇은 빛 하나가 뻗어나와 다른 행성으로 향하더니, 다른 두 '왕국'으로부터, 퀼이 빛나는 행성의 수를 세는 것을 놓칠 때까지 잎맥처럼 분리되어나갔다. 퀼은 눈을 깜빡이며 이 타래의 중심에 서있었다. "이그드라실은 나무에 더 가깝소. 큰 가지가 작은 가지를 낳지."

그 순간 퀼은 깨달았다. 이것은 아스가르드 제국이다. "이 행성들이 전부 식민지라고요?"

"이보다도 더 있소. 하지만 어떤 것들은 그저 주둔기지일 뿐이고. 어떤 것들은 특정한 계정이나 시기에만 나타나기도 하고. 또 어떤 것들은," 토르가 또다시 손짓하자, 일부 초록색을 띄던 빛이 오렌지 색으로 변했다. "아직 쟁탈 중이오."

"난 당신들이 이제 더이상 전쟁을 하지 않는줄 알았는데요."

"공식적으로는. 말했듯, 어떤 종들이-치타우리는 그 중 하나에 불과하오- 계속 대담해지고 있소." 다시 손짓을 했다, 그러자 궤도를 도는 행성들만을 남기고 빛들이 사라졌다. "나의 아버지는 긴, 긴 시간 동안 오딘의 잠에 드셨소. 어머니는 살해당하셨고. 일부는 아스가르드의 왕좌가 위태로워졌다고 생각하고.. 기회를.. 보고 있소."

취기가 가시지 않은 채 눈을 깜빡거리며 주어진 정보를 받아들이려고 노력했지만, 퀼의 입에서 나온 유일한 말은 어색한 "어머니 일은 유감이에요." 였다.

토르는 놀란듯 그를 잠시 응시하다가 약간 슬픔에 잠긴 웃음을 보였다. 그리고 퀼에게로 돌아가 어깨와 등을 상냥하게 만지며 퀼을 방 밖으로 이끌었다. "어머니도 그대를 마음에 들어하셨을 것 같소."

"전 그렇게 생각 안 해요," 퀼이 말했다. 술에 반쯤 취했을 때엔 잔인할 정도로 정직한 법이다. 하지만 토르는 그저 웃을 뿐이었다. 마음에서 우러나오는, 깊은 웃음이었다. "당신은 정말 왕자같네요." 퀼이 고집스레 덧붙였다. "나는 변두리에서 끌려온 밑바닥같은 꼴인데."

"전혀 그렇지 않소." 토르가 부정했다. "그대가 아스가르드 스타일을 원한다면 준비해주겠소."

"어... 괜찮아요. 여분 옷도 있으니까. 망토 입는 것도 좀 그렇고."

"어쨌든," 토르가 계속했다. "스파르탁스 사절단이 도착하면 당신에게 적당한 옷을 가져다 줄거요."

"뭐라구요?"

"그게 이치에 맞으니-"

"아니, 잠깐, 제 말은, 뭐, 누구요?" 퀼이 토르의 팔을 잡고 멈추려고 했으나, 토르가 한 걸음 걷는 것에 오히려 딸려가고, 토르는 스스로 멈추었다. 휴.

"그대의 아버지가 식에 참석하오." 토르가 부드럽게 말했다. "듣지 못했소?"

"오 하나님," 퀼이 암울하게 눈을 깜빡인다. "다시 생각해보니, 난 더 취할 수 있는 곳으로 가야겠어요."

 

II.

 

퀼은 마지못해 잠에서 깨 어났다.축축하고 따뜻한 액체가 뺨에 흘러내리고, 우물거려 퀼은 짜증스레 그것을 쳐냈...퀼은 얼어붙었다. 손에 닿는 이상한 털과 커다란 크기의 무언가 때문에. 퀼이 비명을 지르며 앉자, 말이 있었다. - a Gods-damned-fucking-horse-히히잉 울고, 놀라울 정도의 지능이 있는지 나무라는 것처럼 그를 쏘아보고 종종 걸음하며 하얗고 긴 꼬리를 휘둘렀다. 

말.

퀼은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 상황을 파악했다. 그래, 아침이고, 그래, 자신은 어느 들판,-뒤를 흘끔 쳐다보았다. 아스가르드 궁전의 거대한 금빛 탑이 보였다.-아스가르드의 들판에 있다. 말과 함께. 말들. 그리고 신. -그들을 사랑하는. 퀼은 신음하고 뒤로 털썩 쓰러졌다. 땅에서 쉬쉬하는 소리가 났다.

"오, 하이." 퀼이 눈을 깜빡이며 겨우 말 했다. 토르가 낮게 목을 울리며 손바닥으로 얼굴을 쓸었다. 멍한 머리에 디테일들이 조용히 떠오르고, 천천히 그의 주의를 끌며 소리를 질렀다. 하지만 패닉이 폭발하며 확인한 것은 그렇다, 둘이 여전히 옷을 입고있느냐였다. 그리고 둘 중 누구도 그런 상태가 아니었다. 다행이었다.

몇걸음 떨어진 곳에 미드같은 냄새가 나는 통이 하나와 버려진 술잔이 있었다. 의식을 잃었던 것이 설명되었다. 그리고 이곳은 아마 말 사육장인 것 같았다. "댁들이 왜 말을 타는거에요? 망할 초신성에서 살아남을 기술도 있으면서."

토르가 커다란 손으로 풀밭을 짚고 하품을 했다. "웜홀을 통해 대부분의 행성 간 이동을 할 수 있게되면 이런 간접적인 교통 수단을 원할 수도 있는거요."

"...말이 멋지다고 생각해서 타는거라구요?"

토르가 개구지게 웃었고, 퀼은 기억이 떠올랐다. 어색할 정도로 늦게. 자신이, 예의없이 토르의 가슴으로 쓰러졌던 것을. 자세를 바로 하고 얼굴을 붉혔다. "멋지지." 토르가 기품있게 일어서며 정정했다. 지금, 그는 너무도 편히 퀼의 퍼스널 스페이스에 들어왔다, 그리고... 그래. 퀼의 속옷 안에서는 아침의 그것이 일어났다. 정말 좋은 밤을 보내고 흔히 일어나는... 꼴사나웠다.

얼굴이 붉어졌다. 퀼은 그것을 숨기려 했지만 토르는 이미 알아차렸다. 그리고 더 가까이, 밀고 들어왔다. 커다란 손이 천천히 퀼의 허벅지를 쓸어내린다. "이건..." 숨이 점점 가빠오고, 그 자리에서 얼어붙은 것 같았다. "원래 일어나면 이래요. 어, 숙취가 없어서. 난 그냥, 아."

흠, 토르가 낮게 목을 울리며 몸을 기울여 퀼의 헤테로섹슈얼 남성으로서의 영역을 넘어왔다. 내면의 목소리가 맛이 간듯했다. 토르는 손가락으로 퀼의 몸을 재던 것을 멈추고, 기다렸다. 손이 몇센치 내려가기 까지했다. 그러자 퀼은 깨달았고 순간 울컥했다. 토르가 웃고 있다. 이 재밌는 장난에 입술까지 깨물으면서.

만약 지금 우주가 알아야하는 것이 하나 있다면, 이 우주의 망할 끝의 왕위계승자가 새로 깨달아야 있다면,그건 피터 퀼, 스타로드에 대한 것이다. 피터 퀼이 그저 망할 모험을 하기만 하는 사람이 아니라는 것. 퀼은 모험을 끝장내버리는 사람이다.

그러니까, 만약 그가 몸을 눕혀 토르에게 키스한다면, 위로 솟은 잔디 위에 눕는다면, 여기까지는 괜찮을 것 같다. 수염난 남자에게 키스하는 건 생각처럼 이상한게 아니라- 그냥 모험이겠지. 그치? 그렇지?

그래, 맞아. 피터의 내면이 낮은 목소리로 속삭여왔다. 발기한 물건이 닿는 것은 그저 전략상 필요한 블래스터를 쟁이는 것이나 다름없다.

"피터" 토르가 신음했다, 하지만 그 낮고 거친 폭력을 암시하는 목소리가 정말 마음에 들었다. 퀼은 신음하며 다리를 벌리자 토르가 그 사이를 눌러왔다. 그 이유는, 토르가 거칠게 말했다. " I want to suck your cock, " 귀 바로 옆에, 토르가 받아들일 유일한 대답은 이 하나 뿐인 것 같았다. " Oh fuck. "

짜증날 정도로 도전적인 미소로 웃는 토르가, 퀼을 거칠게 뒤로 넘어뜨렸다. 퀼이 으르렁거리며 입술을 물자 소리를 내 웃었다. 감사하게도 -또는 감사하지 않거나- 토르는 퀼의 허리띠나 조끼, 코트를 벗기려고 하지 않았다. 오직 그 곳만을 향했다. 손을 내려 지퍼를 열고, 간단히 속옷을 무릎까지 잡아내렸다. 퀼이 눈살을 지푸리자 토르가 퀼을 보고 윙크를 했다. 그리고-good-fucking-God- 퀼의 물건을 입에 물고는 일부러 기둥부터 위끝까지 핥아올렸다.

Holy fuck.

퀼은 라바저들과 온 우주를 돌아다니며 바와 클럽에서 많은 여성 외계인들을 만났다. 지구인은 흔하지 않았으므로 그녀들은 호기심에라도 그와 잠을 잤다. 하지만 그것은 또한 그들이 콘돔을 썼다는 의미다. 이종간의 관계에서, 때때로 사고처럼 외행성의 병이 옮기도 하기 때문이다.

아무리 최고의 마이크로필름 기술이라도 피부와 피부가 직접 맞닿는 것에 비할 수는 없다. 퀼은 풀밭에 완전히 쓰러져 헐떡거리며 토르에게 완전히 제압당했다. 토르는 그를 붙잡고 또다시, 강하게 퀼의 물건을 핥았다. 낮게 웃어 피터의 허벅지에 뜨거운 숨결이 닿았다. 그러자 퀼이 우는 소리를 내며 발뒤꿈치로 풀을 짖이겼다.

토르는 퀼의 바지를 더 내리려다가, 성급하게 콧김을 내뿜고 뒤로 물러나 퀼의 부츠, 바지, 그리고 속옷을 벗겨내고 수월하도록 퀼의 엉덩이를 들어올렸다. 퀼은 충격을 받고 헐떡였다. 토르의 어깨에 불편하게 발목을 걸치니 토르의 수염이 허벅지 안쪽에 까슬하게 쓸렸다. 토르는 그대로 그의 음낭을 입에 넣고 느리게 빨며 그 아래를 혀로 굴렸다. oh, oh fuck.

확실히, 이건 피터가 겪어본 중 최고의 펠라였다. 그리고 얼마 후 토르가 퀼의 바딱 선 성기에 혀를 빙빙 돌리며 퀼을 풀밭에 내려놓았다. 그의 머리는 총에 맞은 것처럼 이 곳에서 첫 잠자리를 가지는 것이 안 좋은 아이디어라는 것을 떠올리지 못 했다. 이건 엄청난 아이디어다. 토르가 그르릉,하고 짐승처럼 낮게 목을 울리자 퀼이 다리 사이로 들어올 수 있도록 다리를 벌렸고 토르가 퀼의 엉덩이를 내리눌렀다. 그리고 이번에는 그가 퀼의 물건을 핥아 올렸다. 또한 느리게 표피 아래를 혀에 담고 그 아래와 주변을 간지럽혔다. what the fuck : 쉰 목소리가 퀼의 목구멍으로부터 올라왔다. 당장이라도 갈 것 같았다. 그 때 토르가 그의 커다란 손가락으로 퀼의 기둥을 단단히 막지 않았더라면 분명 그랬을 것이다.

"아직 안돼." 토르가 경고하자 퀼이 칭얼거리며 항의했다. 그러자, 토르는 심술궃게 웃으며 덧붙였다. "아깝잖소."

"아깝다니 무슨-응!" 토르가 목구멍으로 깊게 빨아들이자 퀼이 토르의 입 속에서 허리를 꺾었다. oh, oh hell, 아스가르드인들은 구역질반사도 없는건가? 퀼은 생각만 겨우할 수 있었다. 퀼이 포기했다. 손가락이 토르의 얇은 짙은 머리칼을 헤집고 발뒤꿈치가 토르의 무릎 옆 불밭을 파헤쳤다. 점점 빠르고 강해졌다.

아까처럼, 토르는 시간을 끌고 있었지만 퀼이 말을 할 수 있다해도 그는 불평할 상태가 아니었다. 축축하고 뜨거운 목구멍이 성기를 꽉 죄어오니 불규칙한 리듬의 쾌감에 신경계가 지옥에서 타는 것 같았다. 그리고 다음으로 이어진 것은 퀼이 경험한 중 가장 음란한 행위였다. 노웨어 구석의 클럽에서 했던 것 같은. 토르가 입을 뒤쪽 아래로 끌고가 입술로 퀼의 성기를 당겼다.

곧 토르가 목 안으로 소리를 내기 시작했고 그건 퀼의 물건을 더 바짝 서게 했다. 퀼은 몸을 떨고 비명을 지르며 가버렸다. 퀼의 손이 토르의 머리카락을 아플 정도로 꽉 쥐었지만 토르는 그저 퀼이 흘리는 것을 받아 삼킬 뿐이었다. 퀼이 알듯이 천천히, 의도적으로 굶주린것처럼. 그냥 알 수 있었다. 그리고 퀼이 좋든 싫든간에 많은 양이 그 속으로 삼켜들어갔다.

퀼은 눈만 깜빡이며 멍하게 잔디에 누워 있었다. 토르가 그를 깨끗이 핥아주고 풀밭에 손을 문질러 닦아내고, 몸을 정리했다, 그러니 와우. 토르는 더이상 방금 전까지 퀼의 물건을 빨던 사람처럼 보이지 않았다. 그 생각이 그렇게 달아오르지 않았어야했는데, 퀼은 다시 살짝 힘을 얻은 성기에 울먹였다.

"이게 대체..." 퀼은 목소리를 가다듬고, 간신히 힘없는 목소리를 낼 수 있었다. "이런걸 대체 어디서 배웠어요, 전하?"

토르가 그를 향해 웃었다. 그리고 그가 말을 했을 땐 그의 목소리를 아주 조금 쉬어있을 뿐이었다. "나는 지구 현대문명보다도 나이가 많지 않소." 그가 짚어냈다, 그리고 oh yeah. 맞는 말이었다.

"상황이 이것보다 더 이상할 수는 없을 것 같은데요." 

"아스가르드인들은 성적인 관계에 대해 매우 다른 관점을 가지고 있소." 토르가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "미드가르드처럼 육체적인 친목을 심각하게 여기지 않는다오."

"당신은, 어, 그래요, 제가 그만큼 깨어있지는 않은 것 같지만, 뭐," 퀼은 그러면 우주가 조금은 덜 미친 것처럼 보일지도 모른다는 실낱같은 희망을 가지고 얼굴을 문질렀다. 운도 없지. "아니면 일반적인 생물이거나. 내가 왜 어제 밤에 술을 그렇게 들이부었죠?"

"그대 아버지가 곧 방문한다는 소식에 그렇게 되었던 것 같았소만."

오. 그랬다. 퀼은 신음소리를 냈다. 그리고 자신의 옷을 더듬었다. "두번째 질문. 지금 또 마실 수 있겠죠?"


	3. Chapter 3

I.

지금까지 살아오면서 자신이 얼마나 운이 있었나 생각해보면, 퀼은 사실 이 우주를-구원하기-위한-결혼하는 행동이 약혼도 하기 전에 구렁텅이로 굴러갈 것이라고 예상한 바였다. 그리고 역시. 퀼은 욘두와 그의 라바저스 패거리들을 화난 눈으로 잠시 노려보고, 그 다음으로 로켓 쏘아보았다.

 

“왜 이래? 내가 그런 거 아니거든.” 로켓이 자신의 작은 털북숭이 팔을 방어적으로 끼었다. “그루트도.”

 

가모라를 바라보자 그녀도 고개를 흔들었는데, 그 말은…

 

“드랙스. 진심이야? 또?”

 

드랙스가 진지하게 고개를 끄덕였다. “퀼. 네가 항해할 때 라바저가 네 어린시절 가족이었다고 하지 않았나. 결혼식에는 모든 가족들이 참석해야만 한다.”

 

“첫번째, 내가 비슷한 거라고 말했잖아. 가족 비슷한 거였다고, 날 납치해서 키웠으니까. 비슷한 거. 두번째, what the hell, 드랙스. 넌 앞으로 통신장치에 손대는 거 금지야.”

 

드랙스는 그의 거대한 어꺠를 으쓱했다. “결혼은 가족 문제를 해결하기 위한 좋은 기회지.”

 

“뭐, 진심이야? 이런 종류의 ‘가족 문제’는 블래스터로만 해결할 수 있거든? 됐어. 대답하지마.” 녹초가 된 퀼이, 어깨를 폈다. “안녕하세요… 욘두…”

 

“피터, 우리 꼬마,” 아스가르드를 향해 바이프로스트를 건너오는 욘두의 미소가 더 커졌다. 퀼의 등짝을 때리며 앞으로 가게 만들었다. “언제나 네가 대단한 놈이란 걸 알고있었지.”

 

“개소리.” 퀼이 실소했다. “당신네들이 이유도 없이 ‘지구 꼬마’를 몇 번이나 괴롭혔는지 셀 수도 없거든요. 우주로 던져버리겠다고 협박한 것도.”

 

“봐라,” 욘두는 퀼을 무시하고 쾌활하게 말했다. “은하제국의 황제가 지구 애송이를 잡아다가 우주 끝으로 데리고 오라고 의뢰를 넣는 일은 좀처럼 없단다.”

 

퀼의 눈이 동그래졌다. "... What. The fuck."

 

“우, 얘야.” 욘두가 퀼의 어깨를 감싸고 토닥거렸다. “우리가 일부러 말을 안 해주지 않던?”

 

“난… 무슨… 욘두, 나는…” 퀼은 그의 손을 떨쳐냈다. “그러니까 돈을 받고 저를 잡아왔다는 말이에요? 랜덤이 아니라?”

 

“꼬마야, 내가 만약 무언가를 가져가려고 지구까지 긴 여행을 해야한다면, 난 시끄러운 지구 꼬맹이보다는 더 작고 귀여운 걸 잡아왔을 거다. 비상식량으로 쓸 수도 있고. 말하자면.”

 

“그리고 날 스파르탁스에게 보내지 않기로 결정했다구요? 왜요?”

 

“전에도 말했지만, 녀석들이 널 먹고싶어 했고, 내가-”

 

“그거 하지 말아요.” 퀼이 욘두를 노려보며 소리쳤다. “진지하게요, 욘두. 라바저들은 계약에 까다롭잖아요. 대개는,”

 

“글쎄,” 욘두가 생각에 잠긴 채 자신의 턱을 쓰다듬었다. “우리가 왜 이 놈을 배달하지 않았던 거지, 크래글린?”

 

“돈을 선불로 받았었거든요, 캡틴.” 크래글린이 즉시 대답했다.

 

“그럴 줄 알았어.” 진력이 난 퀼이 중얼거렸다. “그래서 협상을 해보려고 했겠죠. 돈을 더 달라고.” 그러자 욘두가 말했다.

 

“바로 그거야.” 욘두가 만족스러운듯이 말했다. 그리고 퀼의 등을 자랑스러운듯 토닥거렸다. 거친 손길에 퀼이 주줌했다. “우리가 애를 잘 키웠어, 그렇지, 크래글린.”

 

“그렇죠, 캡틴. 힘도 세고 키도 크잖아요, 머리도 잘 굴러가고.”

 

“배짱이 대단하시네요.” 퀼이 투덜거렸다. “이제 내 진짜 아버지도 나타나실 것 같은데.”

 

“그거라면 데이터넷 너머로 들었지.” 욘두가 기꺼이 말했다. “그러니까 네 그 회색 친구, 이름이 뭔지는 모르겠지만, 네 결혼식에 참가하라길래, 우리는 이게 네 아버지에게 추가금액이나, 어쩌면 다른 것도 더 받아낼 기회라고 생각했지. 창고에 물건도 좀 채워넣고.”

 

퀼의 눈이 크게 떠졌다. “농담하는 거죠.”

 

“이게 그 편지란다, 꼬마야.” 욘두가 냄새를 들이키며 말했다.

 

“제가 맞춰볼까요. 우리 아버지가 절 배달하는 마감 기한을 명시하지 않은거겠죠.”

 

“그래,” 욘두가 만족스럽게 동의했다. “그래, 그러니까 우리는 아직 일하는 중인 거고, 수송 시간이 좀 오래걸린 거지.”

 

“아직 일하는 중이야.” 크래글린이 동의했다.

 

“숙식비.”

“여행경비와 주유값.”

“위험수당. 특히 잔다르에서 본 손해말이다.” 욘두가 말을 끝냈다. “거기에선 특히 힘 좀 써줬으니까. 그리고 말은 안 했지만 그거 말고도 추가비용도.”

 

“왜 저번에는 아버지가 욘두에게 돈을 주지 않은 거에요? 돈이 없는 것도 아니었을텐데.”

 

“음,” 욘두는 파란 이마를 찌푸리고 크래글린을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. “잊어버렸어.”

 

“스파르탁스에서 내전이 벌어졌다거나 그런 작은 문제 아니었을까요.” 크래글린이 지적했다. “이제야 끝났다거나. 아닐수도 있고. 확실하지는 않죠. 신경쓸 일도 아니고. 왜인지는 기억 안 나지만. 한동안, 최근 몇 년 동안 스파르탁스 구조선이 오르트 구역에서 안 보였잖아요. 스파르탁스 영토는 엄청-”

 

“멀리있다구요, 나도 알아요.” 퀼이 앓는 소리를 냈다.

 

알았다. 라바저들은 보기에 못 미더워 보였지만, 그럼에도 불구하고, -또는 그 때문에- 욘두는 많은 의뢰를 받았다. 수상하고 돈 많은 우주 커뮤니티의 거물에게서 받는 일도 종종 있었다. 보수에 만족하지 못하면 계약을 완수하지 않고 이렇게 시간을 끄는 경우도 없는 건 아니었다.

 

“그리고 거치적거리는 꼬맹이에 익숙해졌지. 돈에 대한 건 까먹어버렸고.” 욘두가 어깨를 으쓱했다. “공정하게 하자, 꼬마야. 넌 나를 속였지. 그것도 받으러 온 거란다. 우리는 돈을 받고, 너는 결혼하고, 우주는 평화롭고, 모두가 행복하겠지. 그리고, 나는 아스가르트에도 처음 와보는데.” 욘두는 호기심 가득한 얼굴로, 옆에 떨어져서 라바저들을 조금 놀란 눈으로 쳐다보고 있는 토르를 바라보았다. “이쪽이 또다른 왕자님이신가?”

 

토르의 눈썹이 구부러졌다. “그대의 친우 드랙스가 이 라바저들을 우리의 가족이라고 하지 않았소?” 믿지 못하겠다는 어조였다.

 

퀼은 짧게 숨을 들이키고 다시 내뱉었다. “Yeah. 그랬던 것 같네요. 어릴 때에는 가족 비슷한.. 이 이상한 사람들한테 납치당하고 싶어 당한 건 아니지만 뭐, 결국 그렇게 됐으니. 그래도 여기 있는 동안에는 뭘 훔치지는 않을 거에요. 그렇죠?”

 

“우리는 뭐라고 생각하는 거냐, boy?” 욘두가 토르에게로 몸을 돌려 손을 내밀었다. “욘두 우돈타. 물건을 찾고, 배달하고, 캐내고, 보수만 맞으면 아무것도 묻지 않지.”

 

“아스가르드에 온 걸 환영하오.” 토르가 수상함을 감추지 않고 욘두와 악수하며 말했다. “당신과 당신의 동료들을 위한 손님방이 준비되어있소.”

 

“감동적이군요, 토르 왕자.” 욘두가 퀼을 긴장시키는, 부드러운 목소리로 말했다. “크래글린, 내가 사업 이야기를 하는 동안 애들 좀 ‘손님방’으로 데려가지 그러냐, 응?”

 

“네, 캡틴.” 라바저들이 아스가르드 근위병을 따라 사라졌다. 그들은 모두 겨우 탐욕을 누르고 아스가르드의 빛나는 장식들에서 눈을 떼지 못 했다. 퀼이 심장이 가라앉는 것 같았다.

 

“그럼, 나도 간다.” 로켓이 하품을 했다. “그루트가 미마메이드를 보고싶대. 그리고 네 약혼자가” 로켓이 그렇게 말하며 눈을 흘겼다. “그래도 된댔어.”

 

“미마메이드는 그루트라면 언제나 환영할 것이오.” 퀼은 아직도 우거지상을 하고 있었으나, 토르는 예의바르게 말했다. 로켓은 땅을 쿵쿵 밟으며 아스가르드 궁전 안으로 들어갔다. 드랙스도 퀼에게 고개를 끄덕이고 그들을 따라갔다. 가모라는 눈썹을 치켜올리고 욘두를 응시하고 있었다. 퀼이 주저하다가, 그녀를 향해 고개를 살짝 흔드니 가볍게 고개를 끄덕이고 물러났다. 

 

“미마 뭐라고?” 퀼이 물었다.

 

“숲에 있는 신성한 나무를 말하는 거요. 첫번째 나무. 우리 선조들은 그게 세계의 시작이라고 믿었소.” 토르가 작은 목소리로 어물거렸다. “물론, 미신이지만. 하지만 미마메이드의 수액에서 불멸을 가능케하는 유전자 코드가 나왔고, 그 덕에 오딘의 잠이 가능한거요. 아스가르드에서 가장 오래된 생명이오.”

 

“그거 참 대단하군요.” 욘두가 목을 가다듬고 말했다. “하지만 그보다 더 중요한 게 있죠, 왕자 전하.”

 

퀼이 심장이 더욱, 쿵하고 가라앉았다. “정말이에요, 욘두? 우리 아빠 바가지 씌우는 거나 계속하면 안돼요? 안 그러면 어디 덧나기라도 하나?”

 

“Well, boy, 네 애비가 신용카드 없이 짐을 가볍게 하고 여행을 다닐수도 있잖냐, 교환할 물건이 하나도 없을 수도 있고.” 욘두가 이를 드러내고 웃으며 지적했다. “스파르탁스 녀석들은 자기들 기술에 자만이 엄청나거든, 그리고 안타깝게도, 네 아버지는 우리가 여기 있는 걸 몰라. 그러니까, 남은 빚은 여기 네 가족이 될 사람과-”

 

“…욘두,” 퀼이 느리게 말했다. “당신이 저한테 공작질, 배반, 돈만 아는 거, 우주 계약의 헛점을 이용하는 법에 대해 가르쳐줄 때마다 매번 놀라기만 하네요.”

 

“뭘, 천만의 말씀.”

 

“아스가르드는 기꺼이 퀼을 대신해 빚을 갚겠소.” 토르가 부드럽게 말했다. “그것이 이치에 맞는다면 말이오.” 퀼이 눈에 띄게 긴장을 풀자 토르가 미소를 지었다.

 

“잘됐구나, 퀼.” 욘두가 퀼을 흘끗 바라보고 토르를 향해 능글맞은 웃음을 지었다. “그렇다면 우리는 아주 좋은 사이가 될 수 있겠군요, 전하.”

 

II.

 

그날 밤 연회는 평소보다도 더 뜨거웠지만, 퀼이 예상한만큼 나쁘지는 않았다. 아무도 폭발하지 않았고, 불이 붙지도 않았으며, 퀼이 아는 한, 아무도 태연하게 금과 은으로 된 식기나 포도주잔을 슬쩍하지도 않았다. 하지만 혹시나 해서, 시간이 있을 때 토르에게 말해주려고 머릿속으로 기억해두었다. 퀼은 도덕적인 관점에서 재산을 창조적으로 재매입하는 행동에 반대하는 것이 아니라, 아스가르드인을 화나게하면 이 결혼 사업이 불편한 방향으로 흘러갈 가능성 때문에 그런 것이었다. 이혼을 하게 될지도 모르고, 어쩌면 더 안 좋은 방향으로 흘러갈 지도 모르니.

 

이렇게, 연회가 끝날 때 쯤에는 퀼은 이미 지쳐있었고, ‘손님들’은 감시를 받으며 자신들의 공간으로 안내받았다. 퀼은 평화와 고요함을 찾아 몰래 빠져나갔으나 가모라가 Ever-Living Tree라고 불리는 작은 숲에, 그루트의 화분을 옆에 두고 거대한 뿌리 곁에 몸을 웅크리고 숨어있는 그를 찾아냈다.

 

미마메이드는 퀼이 본 중 가장 큰 나무일 뿐만 아니라, 가장 커다란 생명체이고 존재였다. 언젠가 자카족-4에서 일을 한 라바저들이 몰래 들어가 놀았던 커다란 해양공원도 포함해서 말이다. 미마메이드의 어떤 뿌리들은 퀼보다도 키가 컸다. 덤불과 이끼로 덮여 굵게 자랐고, 커다란 것은 그 해양공원의 우주고래보다도 더 큰 것처럼 보였다. 그 위로, 두꺼운 나뭇잎들이 수백 수천개의 붉고 금빛의 그늘을 만들어냈다.

 

신기하게도, 아스가르드인들은 나무 주변에 섬세한 황금 고루를 세워 그것을 비바람으로부터 보호했다. 옆면에서는 따뜻하고 부드러운 빛이 났다. 성층-어쩌고보다 식물에게는 더 좋을 것 같았다. 어쨌든, 그루트는 좋아했다.

 

그들의 작은 동료이자 애완식물이 가모라가 뿌리 위로 올라오자 그녀의 무릎 위로 손을 뻗으며흔들거렸다. “우리가 여기에 얼마나 있어야 하는 거야?” 그녀가 목소리를 낮추고 물었다. 퀼도 이 숲에서는 그렇게 말했다. 대부분의 우주 문명보다도 더 오랜 시간을 존재해 온 생명체 앞에 존재하는 것에 대한 무언가가 있었다.

 

“글쎄, 숲은 일반인들에게는 한시간쯤 뒤면 폐쇄된다는데 토르는 우리가 원하면 그루트를 여기에 남겨두고 가도 괜찮다고 했어. 로켓은 그러면 그루트가 크는 데 도움이 될 수도 있다고 했고.”

 

“난 아스가르드를 말한거야.”

 

“오,” 퀼은 한숨을 내쉬고는 뿌리에 몸을 푹 기댔다. “난, 어, 우리 아버지가 오면 여기에서 결혼할거야, 스파르탁스에서 여기까지 오려면 일주일 정도 걸린다니까, 그 다음에 떠나면 돼.”

 

“그게 다야?” 가모라가 고개를 기울였다.

 

“Yeah., 왜?”

 

“이건 결혼보다는 사업에 가깝잖아.”

 

“확실히, 정치적인 문제지.” 퀼이 손을 떨쳐버리듯 흔들었다. “그 다음엔 또 장거리 여행을 해야할 것 같아, 내 생각에는-”

 

“너는 토르 왕자가 마음에 드는 것 같던데.”

 

퀼은 겨우겨우 표정관리를 해냈다. 머릿속 칠판에 하얀 분필이 그 들판에서 있었던 일을 그리기시작했다… 엄청난 양의 미드를 토르와 함께 먹고, 그 다음에는… 그건 실험이었다. 그렇지? 그 실험은 아무런 문제도 없다. “난 지금도 여자가 좋거든!“ 이 말이 바로 튀어나오지는 못했지만.

 

가모라가 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “지구인들은 내가 알기로 우주 수준까지 도달한 생물체 중에 성별에 집착하는 유일한 종이야. 바둔은 근본적으로 다르니까 제외하고.” 그녀가 잠시 멈췄다. “브루드들도 그렇지만, 걔네는 여왕한테 정신까지 지배당하는 놈들이니까.”

 

“음,” 퀼이 어색하게 인정했다. “우린 아직 우주 수준은 아니야. 기술적으로. 그런데 난 그게 해결될지는 모르겠는걸.”

 

“그렇게 될거야. 다른 은하계와 닿으려면 열린 공동 의식을 가져야 하니까.” 가모라가 지적했다. “많은 사회적 차이들이 빠르게 사소한 것들이 되고.” 그녀가 웃다가, 얼굴을 굳히고 찡그렸다. “내 종족도 그랬었지.”

 

“그랬었다고?”

 

“젠 후버리(가모라네 종족)는 바둔에 의해 멸망했어.” 가모라가 갸냘픈 숨을 내쉬었다. “타노스에게 도움을 받았지. 내가 마지막 생존자고.” 그녀의 눈이 가늘어졌지만, 그루트가 가지를 흔들자 다시 안정되었다. “우리가 우주에 있는 다른 인피니티 스톤들을 찾아내야 해.”

 

“열심히 해야겠지. 할 일이 많겠네.”

 

이번에는 가모라가 더 선명하고 밝은 미소를 보여주었다. “네 결혼식이 끝나고 나면 말이야.”

 

“Oh Gods, 그만 좀 상기시켜.”

 

“콜렉터한테 가봐야 해,” 가모라가 능글거리는 웃음을 멈추고 덧붙였다. “인피니티 스톤을 가지고 있는 것 같아. 오딘도 그렇게 생각하더군,”

 

“주신이랑 이야기한거야? 그냥 갑자기?”

 

그녀가 어깨를 으쓱하고 눈길을 돌렸다. “주신은 젠 후버리에 온 적이 있어. 바둔과 전쟁하기 훨씬 이전에. 아스가르드 제국의 일부-또는 였으-니까.”

 

“그러면 왜 학살을 저지하지 않은 건데?”

 

“그는 오딘의 잠에 있었어. 그의 아들들… 아들, 토르는 아직 성년이 아니었고, 묠니르도 제대로 다루지 못했지. 프리가가 이끄는 부대를 파견했지만, 바둔과 타노스의 연합군이 오기 전에 퇴각했고.” 가모라가 천천히 호흡했다. “그들은 이겼지만, 진 거였지.” 그녀의 어조는 고통스럽게도 담담했다.

 

퀼은 더 아래로 내려가 깊게 숨을 들이키며 지구의 향기를 맡았다. 소나무 같은 향, 풀 같은 향, 하지만 실제로는 외계의 것인. 그루트가 다시 흐느적거리며 퀼이 이해할 수 없는 것을 속삭였다. 그건 문제가 아니다. 숲의 고요함에 둘러싸여, 여전히 어리둥절하면서, 퀼은 그가 가모라가 말하는, 한 제국이 엄청나게 많은 세계의 안정을 책임지는 상황의 심각성을 제대로 알지 못한다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그 방에 있던 유리 행성들이 떠올랐다. 그리고 몸이 떨렸다.

 

“내 결혼이 모든 사람의 문제를 해결할 수 있다고 생각하지 않아.” 퀼이 마침내 말을 했다. “욘두랑 다른 사람들이 스파르탁스의 내전에 대해 말했잖아. 내가 너라면 무언가 변할 거라고 기대 못 하겠어.”

 

“그럴 수도 있겠지.” 가모라가 동의했다. “타노스가 살아있는 동안에는. 그는 제국을 두려워하지 않으니까. 왕이나 왕자도.”

 

“난 네가 타노스를 죽이지 못할 거라고 생각하고 있는 줄 알았는데.”

 

“네뷸라는 인피니티스톤이라면 가능할지도 모른다고 했어” 가모라가 조용히 말했다. “그게 네뷸라가 로난을 도우려한 이유고. 로난이라면 타노스를 물리치기 위해 스톤을 사용할 수도 있다고 했지.”

 

“그러면 콜렉터의 인피니티 스톤-그가 정말 가지고 있다면-을 사용해서 싸울 거야? 정말로?”

 

“아니. 두번째 시도에서는 죽을지도 몰라. 그리고 각 스톤은 저마다 고유의… 특이한 능력을 가지고 있다고 들었어. 그리고 만약 우리가 실패해서 타노스의 손아귀에 들어간다면…” 가모라의 몸이 떨렸다. “다른 방법이 있을지도 몰라.”

 

“말해봐.”

 

“네 아버지,” 가모라가 조용히 말했다. “네가 그를 증오한다는 건 알아, 퀼, 정당한 증오지만. 하지만 스파르탁스는 우주에서도 엄청난 기술력을 가지고 있다고 알려져 있어. 그리고 어쩌면- 어쩌면 스파르탁스가 타노스를 처리할 해결법을 가지고 있을 지도 몰라.”

 

“그러니까 넌 내가… 착하게 굴어야 한다는 거야?” 퀼이 느리게 말꼬리를 빼며 말했다.

 

“네가 그럴 수 있으면.” 가모라가 건조하게 말했다.

 

“약속은 못해.” 퀼이 웃으며 그렇게 말했다. 그리고 그루트가 잎을 흔들자, 그의 머리 위로 오랜지 색의 싹이 났다. “내가 이렇게 말하면 되나, ‘안녕 아빠, 우리 본지 좀 오래됐죠, 그래도 당신이 우리 엄마를 임신시켰으니 난 당신 상속자인 것 같고, 그러니까 내 친구한테 K-어쩌고하는 수류탄 좀 줘도 될까요?’”

 

“우주의 전쟁은 수류탄보다 위중한 문제야.” 가모라가 눈썹을 구부렸다.

 

“로켓한테는 그 말 하지마.” 퀼이 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. “내 생각에는 너희들이 스파르탁스에 너무 큰 기대를 걸고 있는 것 같아. 너뿐만 아니라 아스가르드인들도. 물론, 그들이 더 진보하기 했지만 그렇게 엄청나지는 않을 거라고, 그렇지? 바둔 같은 놈들이 알지도 못 하는 두 족속들이 짝을 지었다고 멈출 것 같아? 게다가, 스파르탁스도 자기들 문제가 있을지도 모른다고. 그리고 그 녀석들이 그렇게 대단하다면, 왜 우주를 정복하지 않는건데? 타노스 같은 놈들을 왜 없애지 않느냐는 말이야.”

 

“신경을 쓰지 않는 것일 수도 있지.” 가모라가 자신의 발을 응시하며 한숨을 쉬었다. 그루트가 속삭이는 소리를 내며 잎을 흔들었다. 그루트의 말을 알아듣지 못하는 퀼의 귀에도, 그건 비난처럼 들렸다.

 

“봐,” 퀼이 어조를 누그러뜨리고 말했다. “한 번 말해 볼게. 아버지 입에 주먹을 쑤셔 넣는 것도 참고. 만약 그 놈이 입이 있다면. 그리고 그냥 말하는 건데, 정말 제대로 나를 데려올 생각이었다면 나를 지구에서 데려오라고 라바저를 보내고, 그 이후로도 라바저들 무리에 그냥 내버려두는 것보다는 뭔가를 더 했을 거야. 제이슨 왕이 그 우주를 돌보는 일을 신경이나 쓸지 모르겠다. 타노스를 상대하는 일도 마찬가지고. 우리 엄마가 죽은 것도 신경도 안 쓸걸.” 퀼이 씁쓸한듯 덧붙였다. “그 놈은 우리 엄마 인생을 망쳤어.”

 

“그를 처리할 수 있으면, 그 다음엔 네가 왕이 되는거야.” 가모라가 골똘히 생각하다가 말했다. 그리고 퀼이 목이 졸린듯한 소리를 지르며 쓰러져, 그루트의 화분 근처로 쳐박히자 능글맞은 웃음을 지었다.

 

”그건 내가 들어본 말들 중에 제일 끔찍한 아이디어야!”

 

“그냥 농담이야.”

 

“나도 그러길 바라.” 그루트가 몸을 흔들자, 작고 하얀 꽃이 그의 가지 끝에 피어난다. 퀼이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “그게 뭐든지 간에 그만둬.” 머리가 아파왔다.


	4. Chapter 4

I.  
우주를 구하는 세번째 날, 퀼의 아스가르드 여행이 시작…되었다… 정신을 차리니 자신은 도시의 중요한 아스가르드인들에게 소개되고 있었다. 이게 중요한 사람들이 하는 일이니까. 퀼은 점심을 먹는 동안 지루해 죽으면서 늦은 오후 저 금으로 장식된 창문으로 뛰어내릴까 하는 생각이나 하고 있었다. 그의 정신은 반쯤 오딘이 있는 곳으로 떠나 있었다. 그래도 그나마 그를 제정신으로 남게 하는 유일한 것은, 바로 토르였다.

퀼이 멍을 때릴 때마다, -매우 자주- 그리고 토르가 아무도 그를 보고있지 않다고 생각할 때마다, 토르는 퀼을 향해 얼굴을 표정을 구겨뜨렸다. 어떨 때는 윙크만, 또 어떨 때는 능글능글 웃기만 할 때도 있었다. 하지만 토르가 눈을 굴리며 혀를 쭉 내밀고 점점 더 심각한 표정을 지어대니, 퀼은 자신이 순수하게 지루함이나 억누른 웃김, 또는 그 둘 모두 때문에 터져 죽을지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 그러면 그건 토르의 잘못일 것이고.

아주 감사하게도, 아스가르드인들은 이동식 화장실 같은 건 만들어 놓지 않았고, -화장실에 금도금을 하는 지나친 짓을 하긴했지만- 퀼은 제국 과학 금 관측소 뭐시기를 견학하다가 토르를 데리고 화장실에 가야했다. 

"You are such an asshole," 퀼이 씩씩거리며 불만을 표하자 토르는 장난스럽고 악의 없는 표정으로 웃었다. 아마 이것이 시작이었다. 퀼은 이미 저지른 후에 뒤늦게 생각해버렸다. 토르에게 주먹을 날리거나, 키스를 하거나. 그리고 퀼은 후자를 선택했다. 우주를 위해서. 이성적으로.

이건 그냥 미친듯이, 말들이 있던 들판에서처럼 참을 수 없이 좋았다. 밤새 술을 마신다는 부수이익은 없었지만. 그리고 토르가 퀼이 몸무게가 없다는 것처럼 번쩍 들어올려, 졸라 멍청한, 빛이 나는 황금 세면기에 올리고 손가락으로 퀼의 머리를 붙잡아 숨을 갈구하듯이 입을 열어 키스를 하자 신음을 억눌렀다.

퀼은 한 번도 스스로가 갸냘프다고 생각해본 적이 없지만, 토르는 거대했다. 자신을 세면기에 올려 까치발을 딛게 하고, 산 같은 어깨에 붙어있는, 견고한 팔근육에 망설이며 손을 올리게 했다. 약간 질투가 났다. 토르는 땀도 흘리지 않고 자신을 두 조각 낼 수도 있을 것이다. 그리고 망할, 그건 그래서는 안되지만 꽤 섹시할 것 같았다. 토르가 만족스럽게 그르렁거리며 퀼의 입 속에 혀를 밀어 넣는 때처럼.

“우리를 찾고 있을 거에요.” 토르가 어쩔 수 없이 입을 떼고 퀼이 숨을 돌릴 수 있게 해주자, 퀼이 지적했다. 그리고 토르가 웃었다. 그리 긴 시간은 아니었지만 그동안 퀼은 토르에 대해 알게 되었다. 이 웃음의 의미.

대혼란의 예고, 그리고 짓궃음.

퀼의 성기가 고동치고 바지 안에서 딱딱하게 일어섰다. fuck, 바로 그 순간 토르가 퀼의 턱에 입을 맞추고, 낮고, 거친 목소리로 말했다. “나도 알고있소.”

“그러면 당신 아버지가 우리가 없어졌는데 어떻게 할 거라고 생각해요, 응?” 퀼이 낙담한 목소리로 물었다. 그의 성욕이 상대방의 성별과 무관하다는 것을 깨달았고, 이미 대부분의 피가 아래쪽으로 몰려 머리에서 빠져나갔기 때문이다.

“그건,” 토르가 목을 울려 웃으며, 퀼의 귀를 물더니 말했다. “그대가 얼마나 조용히 하는지에 달려있지 않겠소, 피터 퀼.” 그리고 분명 고의로, 바지 아래 퀼의 성기를 불편할 정도로 꾹 압박했다. 나쁜 놈. 퀼은 신음을 찾기 위해 주먹을 깨물어야 했다. 토르의 손아귀에 엉덩이가 잡혔다. 그러자 토르가 거칠고, 목이 끓는 소리를 뱉었다.

결국 그들은 칸막이 중 하나로 들어가 벨트를 풀고, 바지를 무릎까지 내리고 서로의 몸을 더듬어다. 성기가 토르의 것으로 젖어 들었고, 퀼은 멍한 상태로 생각했다. 기분이 이상해야 하는데. 이렇게 기분이 좋을 이유가 없었다. 토르의 움직이지 않는 몸과 바보 같은 미친-금도금 벽 사이에 짓눌려, 흥분해서 맥박이 뛰는 성기가, 그, 토르가 바지 속에 숨기고 있던 괴물 같은 것에 문질러지는데 말이다.

숨을 쉴 공간도 없었다. 토르는 퀼을 몰아세우며, 낮은 목울음 소리를 내며 거칠게 키스했다. 퀼의 손가락이 토르의 조끼 위를 스쳤다. 섹스의 냄새가 진하게 퍼져 나갔다. "Come on," 퀼이 질식하는듯한 소리를 냈다. “Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck,” 그러자 토르가 웃었다. 조금 거칠고, 제정신이 아닌 것처럼, 그리고 퀼은 비명을 지르며 사정해버렸고 토르가 급히 손으로 정액을 받아냈다.

짜증이 나고, 숨이 차고, 불편해서, 퀼은 물어버렸다. 그러자 토르가 능글능글 웃으며 반사적으로 팔을 물렸다. 같은 자극이 가해졌으나 퀼은 애처로운 소리로 울며 움츠리고 예민하게 반응했다. 그러나 토르는 퀼의 붉게 달아오르고 적나라한 정욕으로 격양된 얼굴을 신경 쓰지 않았다. 퀼의 배에 대고 두어 번 더 문지르더니 숨가쁘게, 심어진 번역기가 해석하지 못하는 일련의 말들을 뱉어내며 퀼의 조끼에 대고 정액을 내보냈다.

“완전히 엉망이 됐잖아요.” 퀼은 짜증이 난 것이 티가 났으면 싶었지만, 토르가 능글맞은 웃음만 지으며 무릎을 꿇자 목소리가 떨렸다. 그가 더러운 조끼 위에 분홍색 혀를 올렸다. 퀼은 아마, 분명, 숨이 막히는 소리를 냈을 것이다. 토르는 깨끗하게 핥았다. 매우 고의적으로, 퀼이 흐느끼는 동안 짓궃게 웃으며. 만약 퀼이 여전히 생각이란 걸 할 여유가 있었다면, 토르가 마침내 일어나 퀼의 바지를 추스려 주고 칸막이 밖으로 내보냈을 때 그에게 발길질을 했을 것이었다.

토르가 먼저 나가 아무렇지도 않게 손을 씻자 퀼이 비틀거리며 겨우 칸막이에서 나왔다. 그리고 무언가 유쾌한 농담을 날리려 했다. 정말이다. 하지만 정말로 그의 입에서 나온 말은, ‘전 아직 여자가 좋아요.”

토르가 거울을 통해 퀼을 쳐다보며 눈썹을 구부렸다. “나도 마찬가지요.” 퀼이 눈을 깜빡이자 토르가 덧붙였다. “아스가르드인은 남성과 여성에 차이를 두지 않소. 여성도 많은 권력을 쥐고-”

“내 말은, 내 말은 yeah, 맞아요, 나는, oh, 이 나쁜," 퀼이 짜증을 내며 덧붙이자, 토르가 다시 웃기 시작했다. “망할 내 말이 무슨 뜻인지 알고 있잖아요!”

“난 한동안 미드가르드에서 지냈소.” 토르가 물을 닦아내고 다 쓴 수건을 통에 집어넣었다. “그건 낯선 문화였지. 그러나 그대는 생애 대부분을 고향 밖에서 보냈는데. 놀랍소. 오직 바둔과 브루드만이-”

“Yeah, 나도 알아요,” 퀼이 조금 짜증스럽게 말을 잘랐다. “난 그냥, well-”

“내가 미드가르드에 있을 때,” 토르가 덧붙였다. 그리고 매우 빠르게 움직여 다음 순간 퀼의 옆에 섰다. “당신 고향에서 많은 원시적인 것들을 보았소. 다른 곳들보다도 심했지. 한 아이가 있었소.” 퀼이 경계하기 시작했다. 토르는 말을 이었다. “아니, 알던 이는 아니오. 지역 뉴스에 나왔지. 그는 목을 매달았소. 그는 다른 소년을 성적으로 사랑했고, 그건” 토르가 말했다, 여전히 같은, 온화한 목소리로. “미드가르드의 아이들을 잔인하게 만들었지.”

퀼은 목에 걸린 말을 세게 삼키고, 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 퀼이 눈길을 돌리려하자 손가락이 퀼의 턱을 쥐고 기울였다. 토르의 표정은 장난기없이 엄숙했다. “아스가르드는 공적을 존경하오, 피터 퀼” 토르의 어조는 변하지 않았다. “다른 건 상관없소. 그대는 죽을지도 모르면서 인피니티 스톤을 잡았소. 그리고 그 시도에서 살아남았지. 그대의 내면에는 용기가 있소. 간계도. 그리고 결점도 있지만.” 토르가 그렇게 말하며 퀼의 이마에 키스를 했다. 입술이 간지러웠다. “하지만 그대가 잠자리 상대로 선호하는 건 그들 중 하나가 아니지 않소.”

“당신들이 미드가르드를 바꿀 수도 있을텐데요.” 퀼이 중얼거린다.

“그럴 수도 있겠지. 하지만 그건 우리 방식이 아니오. 게다가,” 토르가 말을 이었다. “그대는 오랜 시간 동안 그대의 고향에서 살지 않지 않았소. 흘려보내시오. 그대가 그 기억과 관습에 얽매이는 것은 라바저에게 납치되며 잃은 것이기 때문이지 않소. 오래 전부터 뒤로 한 삶이오.” 

"Yeah," 퀼의 목소리는 약간 떨릴 뿐이었다. 이렇게 낮고, 공손한 토르의 목소리에는 최면을 거는듯한 무언가가 있었다. 토르의 손바닥이 뺨에 닿고 위로하듯이 팔을 토닥였다. 팽팽하게 감겨있던 스프링이 풀리기 시작하는 것처럼, 마음이 풀리는 것이 원망스러웠다. 그 다음으로, 몸을 기대고, 머뭇거리며, 토르의 입에 키스를 했다. 조급하고 머뭇거리며. 토르의 수염이 턱을 간지럽히는 것이 느껴졌다. 그리고 그건 여전히… 이상했다. 특히 지금은 모든 것에 대해 침착해졌다.

토르에게 이 것을 말하자 토르가 그를 향해 매우 기쁘고 즐거운 웃음을 보여주었다. 엉덩이에 닿는 그의 커다란 손이 따뜻하고 딱딱했다. “미드가르드인들,” 토르가 눈웃음을 치며 말했다. 그리고 퀼이 생각하기에, 유일하게 받아들여질 행동은, 그가 불평할 때까지 토르의 아랫입술을 깨무는 것이었다.

II.

가모라와 토르의 친구이자 보디가드인 시프의 스파링을 보는 것은 매우 교육적이었다. 사실, 퀼은 물건을 훔치고/죽지 않고/로난을 죽이는 것에 급급했기 때문에 여태까지 그녀가 전력을 낼 때 얼마나 무서운지 모르고 있었다.

그의 옆에, 스파링장의 벤치에 앉아 두 사람이 치명적인 원을 그리며 싸우는 것을 무언가의 프로마냥 유심히, 호기심을 가지고 지켜보는 드랙스가 있었다. 긴 시간이 지나고, 퀼이 물었다. “전에는 뭐 했어?”

“전이라니 무슨 말인가, 피터 퀼?”

“음,” 퀼은 자신이 그와 함께 우주를 돌아다니는 동안, 그리고 돌아와서도 드랙스가 로난에 의해 가족을 잃기 이전의 삶에 대해 물어본 적이 없다는 어색한 사실을 깨닫고, 말을 미루었다. “전에 어…. 그러니까, 네가 아직 고향에 살고 있었을 때 말이야.”

드랙스는 잠시 생각에 잠긴 눈으로 그를 바라보다가, 칼날이 부딪히는 커다란 소리에 가모라와 시프에게 다시 눈길을 돌렸다. “로난이 내 가족을 죽이기 전,” 그의 어조는 굉장히 평이했다. “나는 농부였다.”

“진짜?” 퀼은 무심결에 불쑥 말하고 급히 덧붙였다. “어, 내 말은, 상상도 못 했어, 넌 대단한 전사니까.”

드랙스는 코웃음을 쳤지만 기분이 나빠 보이지는 않았다. “대부분 짐작하지 못하겠지.” 그가 마침내 말했다. 드랙스가 오른팔을 덮은 흉측한 붉은 흉터 위를 손바닥으로 거칠게 문질렀다.

“그건 왜 그렇게 된거야?” 퀼이 생각없이 물었다. “로난한테?”

“아니.” 드랙스가 눈썹을 들어올렸으나 괴로운 것 같지는 않았다. 퀼은 약간의 안도감을 느끼며 침묵으로 접어들었다. 하지만 그건 그리 길제 유지 되지 않았다. 갑자기 드랙스가 입을 열었다. “가모라와 훈련을 해봐라.”  
“나?”

“또 누군가를?”

“’또 누군가를’이 무슨 말이야?” 퀼이 미간을 약간 찌푸렸다.

“내 말은,” 드랙스가 평이하고 객관적인 어조로 말했다. “가디언즈 오브 더 갤럭시에서, 네가 가장 전투력이 약하지 않나, 피터 퀼.”

“뭐,” 퀼이 흥분해서 말했다. “아니거든,” 쇠된 소리를 질렀다. “로켓도 있잖아?”

“내 말이 맞다.”

“나도 세거든,” 퀼은 상처를 받고 말대꾸를 했다. “넌 지금 내 마음에 상처를 줬어, 드랙스”

“모욕하려는 의도는 없었다. 그저 관찰을 해보니 그랬을 뿐이다. 넌 좋은 목표와 지금까지 널 도와준 비열한 간계에 대한 본능으로 가득 차 있다.”

“비열한 간계라고?”

“-하지만 더 자주 연습해야 한다.” 드랙스가 퀼의 항의를 무시하고 말을 계속했다. “너는 대장이니까.”

“우리는 거대한 그루트나 미친 블루베리 광신도처럼 강화시킬 수 없거든,” 퀼이 투덜거렸다. “난 저엉말 잘하고 있는 거라고. 노바코어가 방해만 안 했으면 잔다르에서 로켓이랑 그루트랑, 심지어 가모라한테서도 벗어날 수 있었을걸.”

드랙스가 퀼을 보고 약간 얼굴을 찡그리고는 목소리를 높였다. “가모라!”

“드랙스-“

“피터 퀼이 훈련을 하고 싶어 한다.”

“잠깐 기다려-”

당연하게도, 그렇지 않을 수도 있겠지만, 퀼은 결국 시프에 의해 스파링장으로 끌려나왔다. 가모라는 옆에 서서 올라가는 입꼬리를 감추려고 입을 가리고 있었다. 그리고 드랙스는 종종 ‘더 빨리 피해야 된다’하며 도움이 되지 않는 조언을 했다.

프라이드에 단단하고 쓰린 상처를 입고, 퀼은 후에 커다란 나무 밑에서 그루트에게 불평을 했다. 그루트는 춤을 추며 작은 손에 또다른 하얀 꽃을 피어냈다. 하지만 이번에는 그것을 퀼에게 주었다.

“고마워, 내가 가져도 돼?” 코트의 주머니에 꽃을 꽂아넣은 퀼이 덤불에 조심스럽게 몸을 눕힌 퀼이 계속해서 투덜거렸다. “내 진정한 친구는 너밖에 없다는 생각이 들기 시작한다, 그루트.”

그루트는 고마웠는지 살랑거렸다. 퀼은 알 수 없다. 위에서, 로켓의 목소리가 위로부터 어떤 뿌리를 타고 내려왔다. “네 말하는 식물은 네가 찾아.”

“싫은데에. 우린 여기에서 서로 보듬고 달래줄거거든.” 퀼이 로켓의 털 달린 얼굴을 올려다보며 몸을 굴렸다. “어디 갔다 왔어? 여기 오기 전에는 그루트 옆에서 떨어지지도 않았으면서.”

로켓이 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “그건 예전이고” 그가 조금 딱딱하게 중얼거렸다. 그루트가 무언가를 속삭이며 살랑거리자 마음을 가라앉혔다. “Yeah. 그럴거야.” 퀼에게로 몸을 돌려 말했다. “아스가르드 연구실을 둘러봤어. 어제 허락을 받았거든.”

“정말?” 퀼이 머뭇거렸다. “무기공장이 아니길 바라.”

“아니야. 거기까지는 안 데려가더라.” 로켓이 킁킁거렸다. 퀼은 로켓이 말한 ‘아직’이라는 단어에 막연한 불안함까지 느꼈다. “그놈들 진짜 이상한 기술을 가지고 있던데. 아무도 안 쓰는 과학 이론을 가지고.”

“레이 말하는거야?”

로켓이 잠시 쳐다보더니 반응했다. “그럼, 넌 그거에 대해 들어본거야?”

“들었지.” 퀼은 최대한 아무렇지도 않게 말했다. 로켓은 잠시 그를 관찰하는듯 했다.

“그래서 우리가 바이프로스트로 가는 동안 네 선실에 쳐박혀있었군.” 로켓이 천천히 말했다. “데이터넷을 읽고 있었어.”

“데이터넷에 검색했지.” 퀼이 노려보았다. “아니면 내가 왜 그랬다고 생각했는데?”

“긴장을 풀려고? 나야 모르지. 가모라가 너 좀 보라고 했는데 그루트가 도착할 때까지는 널 그냥 내버려두라고 했거든. 지구인들은 약하니까.” 로켓이 뿌리에서 뛰어 내려, 그루트의 화분 옆에 소리없이 착륙하고 꼬리를 짧게 치며 앉았다. “어쨌든. 레이 기술은 따라할 수가 없어. 그래서 아스가르드 밖에서는 볼 수가 없었던 거야. 전부 그놈들 중핵에서 나오는 거라고. 존나 쩔어주는거지.”

“그러니까 배터리처럼?”

로켓이 순간 입을 다물었다. “광범위하고 의미 없는 일반화를 하고싶다면, 그래, 퀼, 배터리처럼.”

로켓이 레이 기술과 동시 에너지 전달에 대해 수다를 떠는 것을 들으며, 퀼은 거의 잠에 들 뻔했다. 로켓이 이 말을 할 때까지. “그런데, 그루트는 이론적으로 인간과 스파르탁스의 혼혈이 불가능하다고 하는데.”

퀼이 눈을 깜빡이고, 찡그린 얼굴로 그루트를 바라보았다. “뭐? 왜?” 진저리쳤다. “잠깐, 스파르탁스 사람들은 어떻게 생겼지? 데이터넷에서도 못 찾겠더라고.” 계속해서 토르에게 물어보려고 했는데, 정말이다, 단둘이 남게 되면…무언가…시작되었다.

“우린 항상 그 녀석들 배가 원격으로 조종되고 있다고 생각했어.” 로켓이 말했다. “갑판이나 함교같은 것도 없었거든. 그런건 전혀 안 보였어. 그루트는 그 녀석들은 형태가 없대.”

“뭐라고?” 퀼이 눈을 깜빡였다. “그럼 뼈가 없다는-”

“아니, 그건 시라고.” 로켓이 꼬리를 탁탁 흔들었다. “그 녀석들은 형태가 없는 거야.”

“그럼 풍선처럼…?” 그건 정말 역겨웠다.

“아니,” 로켓이 과장스러울 정도로 느리게 말했다. “그녀석들 진짜 형태는 빛이야. 패러다임의 창조물인 거라고. 이 차원에 ‘존재’가 투영되는 것뿐이야. 우리는 그게 빛으로 보이는 거지, 니가 알아듣게 말하자면, 전등처럼?”

“…하지만…그러면…어떻게 우리 엄마랑…”

“바로 그거야.” 로켓이 아주 만족스럽게 말했다. “넌 일종의 유전적인 기적인거지. 잔다르 월드마인드가 관심가질만 하지? 어?”

퀼의 자신의 이마를 천천히 문질렀다. “잠깐만, 그러면 빛나는 좆 같은 게 우리 엄마를 임신시킨거라고?”

“내 생각엔-” 그루트가 몸을 흔들어 소리를 내자 로켓이 말을 멈추었다. “그루트가 네가 복합적으로 유전물질을 복제하는 다세포 유기체고, 지구인 여성의 배란 중에 세포 조작을 조작하는 게 불가능한 건 아니래.”

"Oh my God just stop. Stop. Stop." 퀼이 두손으로 귀를 꽉 막았다. 로켓의 킁킁거리는 소리가 그 사이로 겨우 들어왔다. 그리고, 매우 희미하게, “봐. 지구인들은. 나약하지.”

“네가 물었잖아.” 퀼이 조심스럽게 손을 떼자 로켓이 단호하게 지적했다. 머리가 아파왔다.

“영원히 후회할거야.” 그루트가 또 꽃을 주었지만 이번에는 그것을 무시하고 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “그루트는 어떻게 스파르탁스에 대해 아는거지?” 

“그녀석들이 그루트네 행성을 방문했었대.” 그루트가 꿈틀거리자 로켓이 말을 멈추었다. “자기 고향은 스파르탁스 제국의 일부였고.”

“거기는 그루트 같은 식물들로 가득한 거야?” 퀼이 눈을 깜빡였다. “그럼 왜 우주를 정복하지 않았지?”

“지금은 아니래. 그리고 이게 그루트가 말한 전부야.” 로켓이 약간 고개를 숙였다. “내가 물어봤었어.” 

로켓이 거대한 나무의 우뚝 솟은 잎을 올려다보았다. “우리는, 우리가 마지막이야. 가모라고 그렇고. 말은 안 하겠지만 아마 드랙스도.”

"Yeah," 퀼이 마음이 불편한듯 말했다.

“그리고 넌 처음이자 마지막인 것 같네. 네가 뭐든지 간에. 하프 지구인, 하프 스파르탁스인.” 로켓이 웃었다. “우리 이름을 가디언즈 오브 더 갤럭시가 아니라 라스트 오브 어스로 가야겠어, 어?”

그루트가 살랑거리자 퀼이 표정을 풀었다. 그리고 로켓도 입을 닦고 표정을 풀었다. “그루트가 뭐래?”

“곰팡이랑 개에 대해 뭔가 말하는데. 글쎄.” 로켓이 달래듯 웃으며 말했다. “긴장 풀어, 퀼, 넌 여기 있어. 살아있다고. 어떻게 태어났든 무슨 무슨 상관이야?” 

“…엄마는 항상 천사라는 말을 했어.” 퀼이 불쾌한듯 말했다. 그의 몸이 떨렸다. “난 항상 그게 비유라고 생각했는데.”

“너희 지구인들과 비유.” 로켓은 멍청하다고 생각하는지 귀를 움직이며 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “그러면, 있잖아, 만약에 다세포 유기체를 재배열할 수 있다면, 스파르탁스는 너한테 애를 배게할 수도 있겠네. 그러니까, 왕자보다는 공주에 가까운 거지. 그렇지?”

“뭐…나는…로켓…이런 미친…”

“내 잘못이 아니야.” 퀼이 엄마 뱃속의 태아와 같은 자세로 신음을 흘리며 몸을 웅크리자 화가 난 듯 몸을 흔드는 그루트를 보고 사악하게 웃으며 말했다. “지구인들의 멘탈이 너무 쉽게 붕괴되는 거지.”


	5. Chapter 5

I.

“난 또 왜 여기 있는 거야?” 욘두와 크래글린의 뒤를 따라가는 퀼에게, 가모라가 속삭였다.

 

아스가르드 궁전은 인공적으로 흐려진 하늘에 금첨탑을 반짝이며 멋지게 빛이 난다. ‘밤’에는 동력이 내려가고, 벽과 길거리에 장치된 낮은 레벨의 레이로 밝힌다. 이는 일련의 작은 초록색 점처럼 보이는데, 간혹 벽화나 장식으로 꾸며 놓은 것도 있었다.

 

“정신적 지원 역할이지.” 퀼이 속삭였다. 그들은 욘두가 날카로운 제스쳐를 주자 벽에 몸을 날리고 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다. 곧 힘차고 무거운 발소리를 듣고 벽에서 떨어졌다. 경비대가 전방의 주요 도로를 지나가는 소리였다.

 

가모라가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 하지만 욘두가 이제 괜찮다는 신호를 준 다음에야 속삭여주었다. “난 밤에 도둑처럼 우리가 손님으로 있는 도시를 돌아다니는 걸 네 정신을 위해 반대하는데.”

 

“음, 그건 나도 마찬가진데.” 퀼이 중얼거렸다. “그래도 밤에 욘두랑 크래글린이 우리가 손님으로 있는 도시를 돌아다니며 도둑질하는 걸 내버려두는 것보다는 낫지 않겠어?”

 

“우린 그냥 구경하는 거야.” 크래글린이 그림자 속에서, 한쪽 입꼬리만 들어올려 사악하게 웃는 모양으로 속삭였다. 그리고 조용히 거리를 가로질러 다른 골목으로 내려갔다. “그 낡아빠진 성이 지겹지 않다고는 말하지 마. 진짜 아스가르드를 봐야한다고.”

 

“도박굴을 좀 찾고.” 욘두가 만족스럽게 중얼거렸다.

 

“친구도 몇명 사귀고.”

 

“진짜 술을 마셔야지”

 

“다른 곳에서도 팔 만한 기분전환용 약도 해보고 말이야.” 크래글린이 끝을 냈다. “그런 걸로 진짜 그 행성 문화를 알 수 있는 거라고.”

 

“피터, 너 울면서 후회할지도 모른다.” 가모라는 못마땅하게 말했다. 하지만 그러면서도 욘두가 손을 들어보이자 벽에 몸을 붙이고 몸을 숙였다. 위로, 레이 동력으로 움직이는 드론이 지나갔다. 전망대의 매끈한 첨탑 주위로 몸을 돌려 분광기가 있는 거대하고 가파른 돔 방향으로 사라지고 있다.

 

“그래서 내가 너한테 같이 오자고 한 거야.” 퀼이 속삭였다. “울면서 후회하게 되면, 넌 날 달래줄 최고의 사람이니까. 내 생각엔. 최소한 더 나쁘게 만들지는 않겠지.”

 

“네 자신감은 정말 놀라워.” 가모라는 중얼거렸다. 전혀 감명받지 않은 얼굴이었지만 퀼은 속지 않았다. 가모라는 지난 4일 동안 스파링을 했던 때를 빼고는, 대부분의 시간을 공허한 얼굴로 지냈다. 그건 퀼이 알기로 절대적 지루함의 대표적인 표정이었다. 그리고 지금 그녀의 얼굴에는 팽팽한 긴장감이 감돌고 있었다. 퀼은 아스가르드에 오기 전까지는 자신이 가모라의 이런 얼굴을 그리워하게 될 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐었다. 그녀는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 말했다. “잡히면 어쩌려고? 그러면-”

 

“그래서 내가 우리 프린스 차밍한테 같이 오자고 한 거지.” 욘두가 뒤를 돌아보지도 않고 어깨 너머로 엄지 손가락을 흔들어 퀼을 가리쳤다. “최악의 경우에는, 퀼이 키스를 해주면 될테니까.”

 

크래글린까지 곁눈질을 하자 퀼은 얼굴을 찌푸리고 눈을 굴렸다. 욘두의 말에는 대답하지 않기로 결정했다. 가모라가 코웃음을 치고 건조하게 속삭인다. “우리가 어디로 가는 건지는 아는 거야? 동틀 때까지 빙글빙글 도는 건 아니겠지?”

 

“마음 놔,” 욘두가 모퉁이를 돌아 넓은 거리로 걸어가 망을 보고, 아무런 문제가 없자 나머지를 불렀다. 큰 성벽으로 둘러싸인, 분수가 솟는 소리가 들리는 정원을 지나갔다. “난 도시가 어떻게 움직이는지 알고 있어.”

 

“그거 참 안심되네요.” 그렇게 말했지만 가모라는 더 이상 불평하지 않았다. 퀼도 마찬가지였다. 사실이었다. 퀼에 관한 트러블이라면 기막히게 감지해내는 욘두의 코는 가히 전설적이라고 할 수 있다. 이에는 오직 돈 냄새를 맡는 욘두의 코만이 대적할 수 있을 것이다.

 

사실, 그들은 병사들이 돌아다니는 황금빛 정원을 벗어나기 위해 2시간을 걸어야 했다. 그러자 옆으로 보이는 건물들이 좀 평범해 보이기 시작했다. 퀼이 한 건물 벽에 손을 대고 살짝 밀어 보았다. 하얀 돌이 거의 일관적인 모양새긴 했지만, 이쪽 건물들에는 금세공이나 벽화가 없었다. 여전히 지붕의 경사진 처마 너머로 가끔 탑이 반짝이는 것이 보였지만 순찰은 잘 다니지 않는듯 했다. 그리고 레이 조명도 흔하지 않다. 욘두가 조금 숙이고 있던 몸을 똑바로 세우고 만족스러운 표정을 지었다. 하지만 그들은 여전히 조심스레 걷는다.

 

한 시간을 더 걷자 퀼의 귀에 익숙한 우주 정거장의 공압 소리가 들리기 시작했다. 그 소리는 발 아래에서 올라오는 것 같았다. 퀼은 놀라서, 주위를 두리번거렸다. 욘두가 능글맞은 웃음 지었다. “이럴 줄 알았어.”

 

“아스가르드에 우주 정거장이 있다고?” 가모라가 인상을 찌푸리며 작은 소리로 말했다. “아스가르드의 유일한 여행 수단은 바이프로스트라고 알고 있었는데.”

 

“그건 데이터넷에서 본 거겠지.” 욘두가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “하지만 크래글린과 나는, 가끔씩 이그드사실 시스템을 다루는 놈을 만났어. 숨기려고는 하지만 멍청한 놈들이거든.”

 

“바이프로스트는 높고 힘있는 놈들용이야.” 크래글린이 이를 드러내고 웃으며 말했다. “이 떠다니는 바윗 덩어리에 있는 사람들이 전부 ‘금칠 한’ 부자라고 생각하는 건 아니지?”

 

사실 퀼은 그렇다고 생각했었다. 하지만 개의치 않고 처음부터 알고 있었던 것처럼 고개를 저었다. “사람사는 곳인데 다 같겠죠.”

 

“바로 그거야.” 욘두가 땅에 침을 뱉었다. “위에는, 부자 놈들이 있지.” 그리고 엄지손가락으로 위를 가리켰다. “그리고 여기에는 근근히 먹고 살려고 일하는 우리 가난한 놈들이 있는 거고.”

 

퀼이 눈을 굴렸다. 욘두와 라바저는 전우주에 이름을 떨치고 있다. 그러니 적어도 중간 규모의 무역 재벌만큼의 부를 가지고 있다. 하지만 퀼이 이 점을 지적하기 전, 욘두가 다시 손을 들어올렸고, 그는 머리를 기울이고 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 그들은 벽에 몸을 바짝 붙였다. 하지만 이번에는, 너무 늦었다. 낮은 휘파람 소리가 들렸다. 그리고 골목 입구로 아스가르드인들이 들어왔다.

 

퀼의 눈에 이 아스가르드인들은 확실히 ‘금칠 한’ 사람들로는 보이지 않았다. 그들의 장비가 지구의 LARP 게임*과 흡사해 보이는 것을 제외하면, 그들은 다른 행성에도 있는 우주 정거장의 외계인들처럼 보였다. 그들 중 하나는 허리에 블라스터가 든 홀스터까지 차고 있어서 퀼을 놀라게 했다. 퀼이 여태 만난 아스가르드인들은 모두 중세시대 냄새가 나는 무기를 휘둘렀는데 말이다.

 

아스가르드인들도 그들만큼 놀랐고, 욘두가 아무렇지도 않은 음성으로 말을 뱉기 전까지 모두 얼어붙어 있었다. “여기 근처에 진짜 술 한잔 마실 수 있는 곳은 없나?”

 

퀼은 긴장을 풀지 않았다. 욘두가 조용히 코트를 들추고 순식간에 화살을 사용할 준비를 하는 것이 보였다. 크래글린의 손은 홀스터가 있는 허리춤으로 향했다. 무리의 맨 앞에 있는 아스가르드인이 눈을 깜빡이고, 그들은 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 그의 시선이 욘두에서 크래글린으로, 가모라에게로 향했다. 그리고 그 시선을 트러블을 약속할 의혹을 품고 퀼에게 멈추었다.

 

“당신. 당신 스파르탁스 제국의 스타로드잖아.”

 

"Oh my God," 퀼이 탄성을 뱉었다. 이제 다시는 그 별명에서 벗어나 살 수 없을 것이다.

 

“이 녀석이 왕자 일은 처음이라, 악감정은 없수다.” 욘두가 아무렇지도 않게 말했다. “댁도 우리를 그냥 지나가게 내둘테지, 친구?”

 

“우린 정말 그냥 술을 마시고 싶은 것 뿐이에요.” 퀼이 욘두가 뱉은 말을 듣고 주저하며 말했다. “저 황금 건물에 있는 물건들은 맛이 별로거든, 정말로.” 가모라에게 눈빛으로 지원을 요청했지만 그녀는 그저 눈썹을 치켜 올릴 뿐이었다.

 

고맙게도, 크래글린이 말을 얹어주었다. “오줌을 마시는 것 같다니까.”

 

“우주 정거장에서 마실 수 있는 것 같은 건 없겠지.” 욘두가 태평하게 덧붙였다. “우리도 그러니까. 우주인들. 이 빛나는 바위 덩어리에는 즐길 만한 곳도 없나? 어? 우린 3일 동안 지루해 죽어가고 있었다고.”

 

퀼이 숨도 쉬지 못하는 동안 아스가르드인들은 시선을 교환했다. 그리고, 갑자기, 긴장감이 사그러들었다. “우주정거장은 이둔 길을 지나 내려가면 있는데.” 리더로 보이는 아스가르드인이 오른쪽을 가리키며 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. “계속 그 길을 따라 내려가다가 두번째 골목에서 왼쪽으로 꺾어 터널로 가면 되오.”

 

다른 아스가르드인이 눈살을 찌푸리기 시작했다. “길프, 바나르간드는-”

 

길프가 성질을 내며 말했다. “바나르간드는 링비를 통치하지 않아. 이 자들은 소란만 피우지 않으면 원하는 대로 할 수 있다고. 원하는게 반에서 술을 마시고 즐기는 거라면. 그게 그들 일이니까.”

 

“스파르탁스 왕자가 문제에 엮일텐데”

 

“그럴지도 모르지. 아닐 수도 있고. 댁들도 계속 가시오.” 길프는 옆으로 비켜 걸어갔다. 그러자 꺼려하며 불평하던 다른 아스가르드인들도 따라 움직였다. 그들이 말한 길을 빠르게 걸어가는 동안, 퀼은 가모라가 그들을 곁눈질하며 바라보는 것을 보았다. 그녀는 그들이 두번째 골목에서 왼쪽으로 꺾자 약간 숨을 내쉬었다. 앞에서, 욘두가 만족했는지 낮은 콧소리를 냈다.

 

“우리 계속 우주 정거장으로 가는 거에요?” 퀼이 소근거렸다.

 

“당연하지,” 욘두가 그를 조금 놀란 얼굴로 바라보았다. “저 놈들도 이제 갔잖냐. 사람 궁금하게 만드는구만.”

 

“알아요,” 퀼이 끙,하고 신음을 흘렸다.

 

“이걸 봐. 울면서 후회한다니까.” 퀼이 그녀를 바라보자 부드럽게 웃었지만, 가모라가 그의 뒤에서 오싹한 속삭임으로 예언했다. “아까 했던 말 취소할게, 피터. 이거 정말 재밌어지네.”

 

II.

반으로 들어오니 마치 집에 돌아온 것 같았다.

 

우주 도처에는 우주정거장이 있고, 퀼도 라바저의 일원으로서 그곳에서 합법적이거나, 반합법적이거나, 또는 완전히 불법적인 일상을 보냈다. 우주정거장들은 저마다 특이한 점이나 캐릭터가 있다. 그리고 만약 반이 사람이었다면, 그는 혈기 왕성하고 덩치 큰 짐승 같은 사람으로, 머리가 하얗게 세고 크고 사나우며 주먹을 휘두르는 것처럼 빠르게 더러운 농담을 지껄이는 남자였을 것이다. 천장에 노란 레이 불빛이 박혀있는 터널에서 나오니 지하의 소음에 귀가 멍멍했다. 욘두는 잠시 자리에 멈춰 숨을 돌렸다. 다른 반합법적 우주정거장들처럼, 반도 교역소, 바, 매음굴, 하수구가 섞인 혼잡한 모습이었다.

 

한밤 중이지만 우주정거장들은 이런 시간에도 쉽사리 잠들지 않는다. 퀼도 이런 곳에 익숙한 만큼 이런 시간이라고 해서 욘두의 꽁무니를 쫓아 군중들 사이를 지나가면서 다른 외계인들과 어깨를 스치는 일에 새삼스럽게 놀라지 않았다. 퀼을 놀라게 한 것은 군중들 사이에 흩어져 있는 외행성인들이었다. 다른 보통 우주정거장들처럼 그 수가 많지는 않았지만, 비슷비슷하게 생긴 아스가르드인들 사이에서는 쉽게 눈에 띄었다.

 

커다란 종족들이 이전에는 본 적도 없는 중세 시대 비슷한 옷을 입고 다녔다. 이들은 아마 아스가르드의 힘이 닫는 다른 국가에서 온 것 같았다. 하지만 그 외에도 분홍색 피부의 크리인이나, 마르고 칼라풀한 시라인 성간 여행자, 유리금속을 진열해놓은 몸집이 큰 소사인 상인, 한 손 가득 무언가를 들고있는 자탄인 기술자, 의심스러운 물건이 든 상자를 관절이 많은 사지로 감싸고 아스가르드인 몇과 논쟁을 하는듯한 모크인 선창자까지.

 

“당연히 이래야지.” 욘두가 푸념했다. 그리고 퀼은, 슬프게도 동의할 수밖에 없었다. 모든 금빛 허영과 의례에 몸에서 긴장을 풀지 못하는 나날들이었다. “크래글린, 가서 살피고 와. 피터랑 친구는 날 따라와라.”

 

“어디로 가는 거야?” 크래글린이 사람들 속으로 사라지자 가모라가 물었다.

 

퀼은 한숨을 쉬었지만 욘두는 그녀에게 날카로운 웃음을 지어 보였다. “우리는 가장 큰 술집을 찾아 이곳 사람들이 원하는 물건이 뭔지, 얼마나 많이, 얼마나 자주 거래하는지 조사할 거다. 아마 계약도 몇 개 하겠지. 훔칠 만한 가치가 있는 게 있을 수도 있고.”

 

“우리가 너한테 귀중한 인생 교훈을 남겨 주지 않았다고는 말할 수 없을 거다, 꼬마야.” 욘두는 자기중심적으로 말했다.

 

장사중인 바에 들어가 테이블에 앉았다. 그리고 가모라는 의자를 돌려 조금 떨어진 차고 쪽을 바라보았다. 소사의 우주선 위로 시라인 여행자의 긴 은색 핀이 보였다. “이상한걸.” 그녀가 말했다.

 

“뭐가 이상한데?” 퀼이 물었다. 욘두는 직원에게 그들의 몫까지 주문을 하고 있었다. 직원은 아스가르드인 남성으로, 우주 어디에서나 볼 수 있는 박봉에 죽은 생선 같은 눈을 한 평범한 웨이터였다.

 

“여기에는 다른 종족들이 있는데 위에는 하나도 없잖아.” “

 

“우리가 빛나는 황금 도시를 더럽히는 걸 용납할 수 없다는 거겠지.” 욘두가 술집과 가게가 이어지는 골목 사이사이, 임의의 간격으로 설치된 다른 터널로 통하는 입구로 향하는 사람들을 가리키며 말했다. “아마 저쯤에 여행자들을 위한 공간이 있을게다. 주유하는 곳도 있을테고. 필요한 건 전부 여기에 있으니 위로 올라갈 필요가 없는 거지.”

 

“위에 있는 아스가르드인들은 우주선을 안 쓰잖아요.”

 

“위에서 우리가 바이프로스트가 작동하는 걸 몇 번이나 봤다고 생각하는 거냐?” 욘두가 코웃음을 쳤다. “게다가, 그건 절대 많은 사람들을 이동시키려고 만든 게 아니야. 물건도. 이 둥둥 떠다니는 바위는 보기 좋긴 하지만 자급자족이 안 돼. 그런데 농장도 안 보이고. 공장도 없고. 생산큐브도 없고 하이드론도 없어. 어디서든 원료를 가져와야 할텐데 말이다. 다른 항구가 있다는 데에 100 유닛을 거마. 제국을 위한 용도 뿐이겠지만 이 돌덩어리 어딘가에 있을 거다.”

 

“여기 농장 같은 게 없다는 건 어떻게 안 거에요?”

 

욘두가 실망한 표정으로 퀼을 바라보았다. “Come on, boy, 내가 널 그렇게 밖에 못 가르치지는 않았는데 말이다.”

 

“며칠 동안 욘두가 의심스러울 정도로 조용하고 예의바르다는 건 알았거든요.” 퀼이 투덜거렸다. “아스가르드에서 원하는게 뭐에요? 여기 가게라도 차릴 것처럼 말하던데.”

 

“그럴 수도. 만약 여기 놈들이 물건을 사야한다면 뭘 원하는지 알고 싶은 거야.” 욘두가 웃었다. “그 놈들은 레이 기술을 팔지 않는데. 내가 듣기로는 무기 같은 형태로 외행성에 많지는 않아도 있긴 있더군. 팔 만한 곳이 아무데도 없는데 말이다. 어디선가 흘러 들어간 게 틀림없어. 이건 캐내 볼만한 가치가 있는 비밀일 거다.”

 

“그럼 우주 경제 체계가 혼란스러워질텐데?” 가모라가 인상을 찌푸리며 대답을 요구했다.

 

"No, girl," 욘두가 재밌다는 얼굴로 그녀를 쳐다보았다. “왜 내가 황금 거위의 배를 딸 거라고 생각하는거냐, 응? 그들이 무엇을 팔고 있는지 알아낼 수 있다면, 우리는 그 녀석들이 뭘 파는지 알아낼 수도 있을 거고, 그럼 모두가 행복하고 부자가 되겠지.”

 

“어떤 사람들은 다른 사람들보다도 부자가 되겠죠.” 퀼이 무미건조하게 말했다.

 

시간, 우주, 알코올의 신들에게 감사하게도 이 바에서는 첫 한 모금을 마시자마자 탄성을 지르게해주는 다양한 종류의 에일 맥주를 팔았다. “망할 미드.” 욘두는 자신의 술잔을 움켜쥐고 감정을 담아 말했다.

 

“그거 한통을 다 마셔놓고는.” 퀼이 지적했다.

 

“그건 공짜였잖냐.” 욘두가 어깨를 으쓱하고 자탄 술을 한모금 들이켰다. “하지만 이건 돈을 쓸만한 가치가 있어. 그리고,” 그가 곁눈질하며 덧붙였다. “결혼 전에 신랑측은 술을 진탕 마시는게 관례야, aye? 넌 그걸 미드로 하고 싶은 거냐?”

 

“그러는 욘두는 위험할지도 모르는 우주정거장에서 시간이나 낭비하는게 좋은 생각이라고 생각하는 거에요? 어?” 그렇게 말하긴 했지만 퀼은 욘두의 말에 이미 설득 당했고, 가모라는 심지어 주문을 추가하기까지 했다. 그리고 그가 기분 좋게 취했을 때, 역시나 사건사고가 그를 찾아왔다. 중무장한 아스가르드인들이 그들의 테이블을 둘러쌌다.

 

그들의 낡은 중세 갑옷과 무기 뒤로, 퀼은 다른 손님들이 허둥지둥 술집에서 나가는 모습이 보였다. 바의 직원들도 돌로 만들어진 카운터 뒤로 몸을 숨겼다. 퀼은 한숨을 쉬고, 미간을 부여잡았다.

 

“스파르탁스의 왕자 피터 퀼.” 말을 한 자는 상대적으로 겸손해보이는 얼굴의, 혈기왕성해 보이는 갈색 머리칼에 v자형 머리선을 가진 아스가르드인이었다. 흐린 회색빛 금속 투구 아래로 눈이 가늘어지고 이를 악무는 것이 보였다. 그의 검은색 가죽 조끼 위, 심장이 위치한 곳에 털이 벗겨진 동물의 턱처럼 보이는 상징이 있었다. 그리고 새로 온 아스가르드인들이 자리를 채웠다.

 

“항상 있는 일이에요, 욘두.” 퀼이 위를 쳐다보지 않고 욘두에게 말했다.

 

“지구인 티 내면서 시끄럽게 굴지 마라.” 욘두가 아쉬운 듯 마지막 한 모금을 삼키고 퀼의 말에 반박했다.

 

“반-지구인이거든요.”

 

“네 나머지 반이 이 상황을 만들어 냈다, 꼬마야.” 욘두가 술잔을 내려놓았다. “그래, 그럼. 같이 술을 마시고 싶거나, 사업 이야기를 하거나, 그것도 아니면 날 웃기기라도 할 생각이 아니라면 저리 꺼지는 게 좋을 거요.”

 

가모라의 눈이 조금 더 크게 떠졌고, 퀼은 여전히 자신의 술잔에서 눈을 떼지 않고 그녀에게 말해주었다. “저게 욘두 기준이야.”

 

“바나르간드가 당신을 보고 싶어한다.” 대장으로 보이는 아스가르드인이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

 

“그게 술, 사업, 농담이랑 관련됐나?” 퀼이 다시 한 번 부드럽게 말했다. 그게 도움이 될 것 같지는 않았지만. “우린 문제를 일으키고 싶지 않거든. 그냥 술 좀 마시고, 구경 좀 하고, 술 마시러 온 거라고.” 

 

퀼은 술에 취한 상태였지만, 자신의 뒤에 있는 아스가르드인이 어깨를 잡을 때에는 이미 준비가 되어 있었다. 팔을 쳐내고 테이블로 올라가 블래스터를 잡아들었다. 하지만 그 블래스터는 그의 손에서 빠져나가 아스가르드인의 오른손으로 들어갔다. 그의 건틀렛에 박혀 있는 레이가 파란색으로 빛나고 있었다.

 

“치사하잖아,” 퀼이 탄식하며 격분했고, 가모라는 손바닥 아랫부분을 가장 가까운 상대의 배에 쑤셔 넣었다. 그리고 나서 테이블을 잡고 몸을 돌려 다른 상대의 목에 정확하게 킥을 먹여주었다. 숨통을 끊을만한 위력이었다. 욘두도 휘파람을 불기 시작했지만 아스가르드인들 하나가 그의 턱에 주먹을 날렸다. 그리고, 본격적으로 시작되었다.

 

술집에서 싸움판 벌이기.

 

퀼은 그것을 좋아했다.

 

이것보다 그 행성 사람들에 대해 알 수 있는 게 어디 있겠어.

 

하지만 아쉽게도 그 싸움은 빠르게 끝나버렸다. 가모라가 귀신처럼 무서웠기 때문이었다. 퀼은 그의 블래스터를 훔친 남자의 머리에 의자를 내리치는 것으로 만족했다. 그 아스가르드인이 정신을 잃고 쓰러지자 그것을 다시 잡았다. 그리고 잠시 멈춘 후, 레이 건틀렛의 조임새를 풀고 잡아 빼서 자신의 손에 끼웠다. 저기에서 욘두가 상대였던 아스가르드인의 주머니를 예술적으로 터는 것이 보였다. 가모라만이 바 테이블에 몸을 기댄 채, 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 모여드는 군중들을 살피고 있었다.

 

“이제 가야하지 않을까?” 퀼이 말했다. 누구도 끼어들 생각은 없는 것 같았지만 다들 화가 난 듯 웅성거렸다. 가모라는 그런 사람들이 주춤하게 하는 힘이 있다.

 

“둘이 쓰러진 사람 주머니를 터는 걸 끝내면.” 가모라가 딱딱하게 말했다.

 

“전리품은 승자의 것인 법.” 하지만 욘두는 아쉬워하면서도 몸을 일으켰다. 그의 발 아래로 의식을 잃은 몸뚱이가 움찔거렸다. “알겠어. 그럼 출발하자. 크래글린은 알아서 따라오겠지.”

 

“앞장 서요.” 퀼이 동의했다. 욘두에게 다가가-욘두가 갑자기 한 걸음 물러섰다. 눈을 깜빡였다. 어깨에 손을 가져다 대더니, 그대로 쓰러졌다. 퀼은 깜짝 놀라 그대로 얼어붙어 버렸다. 가모라가 “숙여!”하고 소리지르며 테이블을 엎을 때까지도. 퀼은 욘두를 볼 수 있었다. 욘두에게 느리게, 전기 같은 것이 흐르는 것 같았다. 그 때 무언가가 그의 윗 어깨를 찔렀다. 그리고 땅이 점점 가까워졌고-


	6. Chapter 6

I.

 

지하 감옥/감방/구금실 어딘가에서 눈을 뜨는 것은 슬프게도, 퀼의 인생에서 드문 일이 아니었다. 지금처럼 말이다. 퀼은 차가운 돌바닥에서 얼굴을 떼어내고 몸을 굴려 등을 대고 눕고 얼굴을 찡그리며 눈을 비볐다. 어깨가 조금 아프지만 그 외에는 잘린 곳이나 부러진 곳도 없이 멀쩡한 듯 하다.

 

조심스럽게, 퀼은 눈을 뜨고 몸을 일으켰다. 그는 독방에 갇혀 있었다. -씨발- 웬 역장 같은 것이 벽을 만들어 그를 가둬 두었다. 그나마 침대와 위생 시설은 있는 모양이지만. 좁은 복도를 가로질러 또 다른 감방이 있었다. 거기에는 욘두가 자신의 침대에 앉아 벽에 기대어 높낮이 없는 휘파람을 부르고 있고.

 

퀼은 마음 속으로 한숨을 쉬었다. 그도 이 분위기를 알고 있었다. 누군가 욘두가 자신의 몸 일부보다도 사랑하는 화살을 압수해갔고, 곧 욘두가 그 놈을 지옥으로 쳐박으리라는 것이었다.

 

“일어났군. 좋아.” 욘두는 휘파람을 멈추고 퀼에게 눈을 맞추었다. “좋은 소식은, 그 놈들이 네 친구나 크래글린은 못 잡아왔다는 거다. 나쁜 소식은, 여기 보안이 더럽게 좋다는 거야.”

 

퀼이 고개를 끄덕였다. 욘두의 몸에는 그의 탈출을 막는 장치들이 수도 없이 달려있었다. 심지어는 피부 아래까지도. 그가 아직도 빠져나가지 않았다는 것은, 그들이 괜찮고 지금은 여기에 완전히 갇혔다는 뜻이다.

“우리가 왜 여기 있는 건지 알아요?”

 

“What, 여기가 무슨 회의실이라도 되는 줄 아는 거냐? 나쁜 놈이 걸어 들어와서 우리한테 우주 정복 작전이라도 털어 놓을 것 같아? 그래, 퍽이나 말도 되는구나.”

 

퀼은 조금 기죽은 얼굴로 침대에 몸을 눕혔다. 그 개자식들이 부츠까지 가져가버렸다. 나쁜 놈들. 금속 바닥에서 올라오는 한기가 양말을 뚫고 올라와 발이 바닥에 닿지 않도록 살짝 들었다. 내가 다 이렇지. “가만히 앉아 있으면 빠르든 늦든 우릴 구하러 오겠죠.” 아스가르드가 크면 얼마나 크다고?

 

“우리는 지금 행성 파편에 있어. 파편, 알겠냐. 소행성보다도 더 큰 궤도로 돌고 있어. 그 놈들이 우리를 잘 숨겼다면 우린 아마 영원히 여기에 있어야 할 거다. 우리를 쫓아온 녀석들까지 잡았으니.”

 

“가모라가 우릴 찾을 거에요.” 퀼이 낙관적으로 확단했다. 그리고 그의 징크스는 깨지지 않는다. 먼 곳에서 무겁게 닫혔던 문이 열리며 공기가 빠져나가는 소리가 들리고, 재촉하는 고함 소리와 발소리가 들리기까지 한 시간도 채 걸리지 않았다. 퀼은 감옥 밖을 내다 보았다. 그리고 이윽고 안으로 들어온 것은 가모라였다. 두 손을 뒤로 묶인. 그녀는 끌려와 욘두 옆 감옥으로 넣어졌다.

 

가모라가 침대에 앉으며 그를 향해 눈썹을 들어 올렸다. 그녀는 멍이 들어있었지만, 다행히도 그 외에는 다친 곳은 없었다. 그녀를 끌고 들어온 아스가르드인들은 얼굴을 완전히 가리고 있었지만, 입고 있는 옷은 우주 장비였다. 좋은 일이다… 그렇겠지? 대부분의 행성들은 우주정거장을 기껏해야 한 개, 그 하나가 정부 전용일 경우 두 개 정도 가지고 있다. 아마 그들은 아직 반 근처에 있는 것일 수도 있다.

 

“가모라가 우릴 찾을 거에요.” 납치범들이 사라지자 욘두가 눈을 굴리며 말했다.

 

“뭐, 그래도 아직-”

 

“말하지 마.” 욘두가 얼굴을 찡그리고 퀼의 말을 막았다. 퀼은 씩씩거리면서도 말을 멈추었다.

 

“저 남자들 아스가르드 우주인들 아니에요? 우리가 아직 반 근처에 있다는 거 잖아요. 우리가 없어 졌으니까, 다른 라바저들이 우리가 어디 있는지 알고 찾으러 오겠죠. 우리가 어디에 간다고 말하고 왔으니까.”

 

“우린 그 녀석들한테 이 떠다니는 돌덩이가 재밌는 곳인지 보고 온다고 했어.” 욘두가 정정했다. “여기에 오겠다고 말하지 않았다.”

 

“게다가,” 가모라가 조심스럽게 입을 뗐다. “우리 지금 행성 밖으로 나가고 있어.”

 

“뭐?” 퀼이 몸을 곧추 세웠다.

 

가모라가 자신의 감옥과 욘두의 감옥을 분리하는 벽을 두드렸다. “우린 지금 우주선 구금실에 있어. 몰랐던 거야?”

 

"Well, no, actually!" 아스가르드의 우주선들은 우주 최고의 완충 시스템을 가지고 있는 모양이었다. 아니면 이 구금실만 그러거나. "Holy shit."

 

“참 잘하는 짓이다.” 욘두가 신음하며 침대에 몸을 파묻었다.

 

"욘두는 뭐 여기서 벗어나려고 울면서 빌기라도 했어요? 말이라도 해봤어요? 찍소리라도 내봤냐고!"

 

“그만해.” 가모라는 명상을 하는 자세로 다리를 틀었지만, 그들이 처한 곤경에 혼란스러워 하지는 않는 것 같았다. “내가 울면서 후회할 거라고 했지.”

 

“그런데 지금 행성 밖으로 나가고 있는 거면, 그 녀석들은 크래글린을 못 잡-”

 

“말 하지 말라니까.” 욘두가 쳐다 보지도 않고 말을 잘랐다. “그 망할 놈의 징크스.”

 

“-그러면” 부루퉁 해진 퀼이 말했다. “아마 그를 잡는 건 포기했고, 크래글린은 어디 숨어있을 수도 있겠어요. 그러니-”

 

“그러니 우리가 사라졌다고 다른 놈들에게 알릴 거라고? Yes, fucking great idea," 욘두가 말꼬리를 늘였다. “그러면 이제 그 녀석들은 이 우주만 뒤져보면 되겠군, 크래글린이 우리가 행성 밖에 있는 걸 알고 있다고 가정하고, 그 녀석이 죽거나 에어록 밖으로 방출당하지도 않았다고도 가정하면 그렇게 기대해봐도 되겠지.”

 

“욘두 오늘 계속 눈부신 햇살같이 구네요, 정말.”

 

“내 이식물과 추적장치, 기계장치까지 전부 비활성화된 채로 잡혀서 어딘지 모르는 곳으로 가는게 항상 있는 일은 아니거든. 그것 때문에 내 기분이 좀 안 좋은 것 같구나, 꼬마야.”

 

“더 나빴을 수도 있어.” 가모라가 말했다.

 

“oh? 계속 해봐라.”

 

“죽을 수도 있었어.”

 

퀼이 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. 욘두는 담담하게 말했다. “네 말을 들으니 기분이 좀 나아지는 구만”

 

“아니면 고문을 당하거나. 손톱을 뽑혔을 수도 있고. 또는-”

 

“그래, 고마워, 이제 알겠다.” 퀼이 신랄하게 말했다. 그리고 가모라의 어물거리다가 닫혔다. 퀼은 자신이 가모라에게 좋지 않은 영향을 주었다는 생각에 갑자기 끔찍한 기분이 들었다. 그리고 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

“퀼이 결혼식날 발견되지 않을 경우에 대해서도 말해야지.” 욘두가 자신의 팔을 베고 말했다. “우주 전쟁이 발발하고, 문명화된 4개 거대 제국 중에 우호적인 둘이 서로 공격해대면, 남은 브루드나 바둔 녀석들이 전부 먹어치워 버리겠지.”

 

“네, 뭐, 우리가 굳이 최악의 상황을 가정해보자면 그럴수도 있겠죠.” 퀼이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “고맙네요, 욘두.”

 

“천만의 말씀”

 

“그럴 것 같지는 않아.” 가모라가 낙관적으로 말했다. “저 녀석들이 전쟁을 원했다면 널 살해하고 토르가 범인인 것처럼 꾸몄겠지. 그리고-”

 

“왜 저 놈들이 그럴 생각이 없다고 단정하는 거냐, girl?” 욘두가 끼어들었다. “결국 기회를 잡으려고 납치한 거야. 아직 우리를 어떻게 할지 결정하는 중이겠지. 아마 우리를 우주 밖으로 던져버리거나 손톱을 뽑아 먹이는 것도 고려 중일 거다.”

 

“원래 화살을 뺏기면 이렇게 돼.” 퀼이 가모라에게 작은 소리로 말하자 가모라가 눈을 굴렸다.

 

II.

 

퀼은 원래 우주에 있는 것을 좋아한다. 위대하고 광활한 우주, 공허한 곳. 좋은 우주선과 어썸믹스와 함께라면 언제든지. 행성에 사는 사람들은 그들의 행성과 자연 중력에서 잘 벗어나지 않는다.

 

하지만 퀼은 처음 지구에서 납치되었을 때를 제외하고는, 목적지도, 앞으로 자신에게 무슨 일이 일어날지도 모르는 상태로 우주선의 구금실에 갇혀본 적이 없었다. 그리고 그건 무력한 경험이었다. 먼젓번처럼, 바지를 적시는 공포가 그 일부가 될 거라고 생각했다. 하지만 이 특별한 경험의 최악의 부분이 지루함이 될 거라고는 전혀 예상치 못했던 일이었다.

 

이틀이 지나고, 퀼은 바닥에 쌓여가는 먼지처럼 존재하기만 했다. 음식은 이상한 자동 기계를 통해 배달된다. 선원이나 다른 것은 전혀 보지 못 했다. 이 망할 곳에는 가모라나 욘두와 대화하는 것 말고는 할 것이 없었다. 하지만 3일이 지나고, 욘두는 성이 나 대화하기를 거부했고, 4일 후에는 가모라마저도 퀼의 ‘이상한’ 질문에 대답하는 대신 ‘명상’을 선택했다.

 

그래서 노래나 모르려고 했지만, 5일 째에 접어드는 날 욘두가 부드럽게 말했다. 만약 그가 퀼의‘또다른 찍소리’를 듣는다면 기회가 닫는 대로 네 녀석의 목을 꺾어주겠다고. 상처받은 표정으로 가모라를 바라보았지만 돌아온 것은 무표정 뿐이었다. 그래서 퀼은 6번째 날은 잠을 자는 데에 바쳤다. 노력했다. 그리고 그가 잠에서 깨어났을 때는, 신께 맹세컨대 돌바닥에, 이상하게도 건초 위에 누워있었다.

 

올려다보자 욘두의 우악스런 파란 얼굴이 보였다. 퀼이 비명을 지르자, 욘두가 코웃음을 치고 몸을 세웠다. “프린스 차밍께서 일어나셨네.”

 

“여긴 어디에요. 지옥?” 퀼이 앓는 소리를 내며 몸을 굴렸다. 왜인지 등이 아팠다.

 

“오버 하지 마라.”

 

“우린 행성으로 옮겨졌어.” 가모라가 말했다. 안 봐도 아는 것이었지만. 가모라가 돌벽을 기어올라 창살을 잡고 밖을 내다보는 것을 보려고, 퀼이 몸을 일으켰다. “사람이 사는 곳 같지는 않고. 땅은 밭처럼 보이는데. 기술이 발달한 것 같지도 않아. 어딘지는 모르겠다.”

 

“어디 한 번 보자.” 욘두가 다가오자, 가모라는 내키지 않은 표정으로 내려와 뒤로 물러섰다. 욘두는 가모라가 기어 올라간 것을 따라하려고 몇 번 시도하다가 포기하고 퀼을 향해 다가갔다. “Well? 네가 좀 도와주는게 어떠냐, 꼬마야?”

 

“욘두 진짜 싫어요.” 퀼은 그렇게 말했지만, 결국 욘두가 높이 올라갈 수 있도록 들어올려 주어야 했다.

 

“흠.” 욘두는 생각에 잠겨 잠시 말이 없었다. “저 별을 보면 아직 아스가르드 영역 내에 있긴 한가보군.”

 

“안돼요… 젠장…” 퀼이 투덜거리며 말했다. “워프를 통과한 것 같지도 않고… 다리를 건넌 것도 아니고… 성간 점프를 한 것도 아니고…”

 

“갑자기 아스가르드 기술 전문가가 되셨구만?”

 

“Well, 그럼 욘두는… 여기가 어딘지 아는 전문가라도 되나봐요? 그럼 지금 아스가르드 어느 별인지도 알겠네?”

 

“가모라가 말한 것처럼, 여긴 농사용 행성이야.” 욘두는 퀼이 징징거리면서 불평을 해대든 말든 무시하고 말했다. “아스가르드가 자급자족이 안 된다는 말은 취소하마. 본 행성 밖에 있는 농장과 공장에서 직접 통제하면서 조달한 것 같구나. 여기에서 필요한 만큼 가져가는 거겠지.”

 

“그래서….아직… 다 안 봤어요?” 퀼이 불평했다. “왜 물어보냐면… 욘두 지금… 존나… 무겁거든요…”

 

“꼬맹아.” 욘두는 조금도 움직이지 않고 그에게 말 했다. “네 녀석은 갈수록 말본새가 네 애비랑 닮아-”

 

욘두의 말이 끝나기도 전에 퀼이 갑자기 욘두를 받치던 몸을 움직였다. 하지만 안타깝게도, 라바저의 대장은 두 발로 착지해내고, 먼지를 털며 능글맞게 웃었다. "Bullshit," 퀼이 그를 바라보았다. “우리 아버지 만나본 적이 있는 거에요? 전에는 그런 얘기 한 번도 안 했었잖아요.”

 

“만나본 적 없어.” 욘두가 정정했다. “메시지를 전송받았지. 그 놈은 눈으로 보지도 못했지만. 돈을 엄청나게 많이 줬거든. 그래서 수락했지.”

 

“그럼 제가 그 사람이랑 닮아간다는 건 무슨 소린데요?”

 

“왜냐하면,” 욘두가 아무렇지도 않게 말했다. “네 아비랑 연락한 건 아주 작은 시간이었지만, 크래글린과 난 제이슨 왕이 분명 지금까지 중 제일 가는 엄청난 개자식일 거라고 확신했거든. 심지어는 선불로 지불해놓고 애를 자기한테 넘겨야 한다는 조건도 명시하지 않았어.”

 

“그런데…그건…” 퀼은 눈을 깜빡였다.

 

“물론, 오해는 하지 마라” 욘두가 말을 이었다. “만약 그 놈이 돈을 더 줬더라면 널 그 녀석 손에 잘 넘겨줬을 테니까, 아마도. 돈이 좀 많이 필요했겠지만. 말한 것처럼, 널 데리고 사는 데에 익숙해졌으니. 스파르탁스로 가는 길에 그 놈이 널 받으려고 돈을 더 내든가, 아니면 나가 뒤지게 하자고 결정했지.”

 

“와우.” 퀼이 느리게 말했다. “욘두한테 감사해야 할지 주먹을 날려야 할지 모르겠는데요.”

 

“봐라,” 욘두가 표정없이 바라보고 있는 가모라를 향해 눈썹을 들어올렸다. “이게 내가 말한 이 녀석이 이 놈 애비한테서 물려받은 성격 장애야. 아무리 생각해도 이 지구 꼬맹이는-”

 

"-oh my God-"

 

“그리고 난 저런 걸 다 받아주지는 않았는데 말이다.”

 

“욘두.” 퀼이 얼굴을 문지르며 말했다. “알죠, 제가 이런 놈이 되기까지 욘두랑 삼촌들이 많이 도와줬다는 거?"

 

“고마워 할 필요 없다. 이제 너도 받쳐줄 테니 올라가 볼테냐? 바뀌지도 않을 것 가지고 징징거리면서 불평하기 전에 말이다.”

 

올라가는 동안, 욘두의 입에서는 우주 변두리의 방언으로 들리는 욕설이 터져나왔다. 하지만 퀼은 여러 번의 시도를 통해, 끝내 고개를 들고 밖을 보았다. 퀼은 기대하면서 -뭐, 스스로도 자신이 뭘 기대하고 있는지 확신하지 못 하지만.-밖을 내다 보았다. 그리고 자신이 꿈을 꾸고 있는 건지, 퀼은 눈을 비볐다.

 

“여기 지구에요.”

 

“아니, 전혀 아니거든. 멍청한 눈 제대로 뜨고 별의 정렬을 봐.” 욘두가 즉시 받아쳤다.

 

“제 말은,” 퀼이 짜증스럽게 말했다. “우린 지금 중세시대 지구처럼 생긴 행성에 있다구요. 예? 웬 멍청한 성에, 시발 뭐야. 그리고 웬 망할 옥수수 밭처럼 생긴 것도 보이구요.” 퀼의 기억보다 조금 더 오렌지 색이라는 것만 제외하면.

 

“오, 그게 그런 이름이냐? 이상하게도 생겼더만.”

 

“여긴 바나헤임이야.” 가모라가 갑자기 말했다. “이그드라실의 9개 주요 왕구 중 하나. 주요 왕국 중 셋은 아스가르드의 테라포밍 덕에 기후나 사는 동물이 비슷해. 아스가르드, 바나헤임, 그리고 미드가르드말이야. 지구.”

 

퀼은 욘두가 거의 도와주지 않아 간신히 기어 내려왔다. 출구를 확인해 보았다. – 슬프게도, 다른중세풍 시설에 어울리지 않게 스테이시스 필드(정지장)가 있었다. 최대한 알아보려고 했지만, 석재 복도 외에는 무엇이라고 말할 수 있는 것이 없었다.

 

“바나헤임에는 뭐가 있지?” 욘두가 말했다.

 

“아스가르드에 대해 조사했다고 하지 않았어요?” 퀼이 흘낏 뒤를 돌아보며 물었다.

 

“아니. 라바저는 보통 아스가르드 영역에서 활동하지 않아. 너도 알잖냐, 꼬마야. 널 데리러 지구에 갔을 때 빼고는 말이다. 좀 불법적이어도 열심히 살아가는 사람들한테 유머 감각이라고는 없게 구는 놈들이거든.”

 

“그럼 조사도 없이 바이프로스트를 타고 여기 온 거에요?”

 

“엄청난 의뢰금하고 관련이 있다면, 가끔은 위험을 감수해야할 때가 있는 거야.” 욘두가 어깨를 으쓱했다. “아스가르드를 조사했어. 정보통이나 데이터넷도 뒤져가면서 며칠이 걸렸지. 그런데 농업용 행성에 대한 이야기는 들어본 적이 없어. 아스가르드인들도 뇌가 있으니 숨긴 거겠지. 이런 행성들을 점거하기만 하면 그 빛나는 돌덩이까지 점거한 거나 다름 없으니까.”

 

“…갑자기.” 퀼이 느리게 말했다. “우릴 납치한 놈이 여기에 기지를 가지고 있는 사실이 놀랍지 않아 졌어요.”

 

“난 타노스에게 들은 게 있어.” 가모라가 중얼거렸다. “타노스는 조툰 중 하나를 이용해 아티팩트를 얻으려고 했는데. 그 때 다른 녀석에게 바나헤임에 대해 짧게 이야기 했어. 그 곳에는 바니르가 서식하고 있는데. 아스가르드의 평화에 찌든 하등 종족이라고.”

 

욘두는 눈에 띄게 기운을 차린 얼굴로 말했다. “아티팩트라니 어떤 거냐?”

 

“욘두.” 퀼이 투덜거렸다.

 

“미친 타이탄이 원하는 거라면 어디서든 엄청난 가치를 가질 거 아니냐, 꼬맹아.”

 

“나도 확실하게는 몰라. 난… 대부분 다른 곳에 있었어서.” 가모라가 눈을 돌렸다. “어쨌거나, 타노스는 성공하지 못 했어.” 그리고 다시 그녀를 바라보았을 때는, 퀼에게 짧은 미소를 보여주었다. “내가 듣기로는, 지구인들 때문에.”

 

“진짜?” 퀼이 조금 의아한듯 말했다. “어떻게?” 인간들 -평범하고, 외계인도 아니고, 반-스파르탁스인도 아닌-이 어떻게 타노스와 싸울 수 있었을까 -아스가르드가 도와준건가?

 

“아니, 그럴 리 없어.” 욘두가 삐딱하게 말했다. “어디선가 도움을 받았겠지. 아마 노바 센츄리온 녀석일 거다. 그 미친놈은 여기저기 쑤시면서 참견하고 다니는 걸 좋아하니까. 그게 그 녀석이 자기 고향이 공격받을 때 코빼기도 보이지 않은 이유였을 거고. Heroes, eh?”

 

“지구인들이 대단했던 걸 수도 있지.” 가모라가 말했다. 이번에는, 이까지 드러내며 웃었다.

 

“우리 꼬마는 반 지구인이긴 하지만 라바저야.” 욘두가 쏘아붙였다.

 

그들은 한동안 소득 없는 논쟁을 벌였다. 욘두가 ‘질척거리는’ 지구인들에 대해 이상하고 끝없는 논쟁을 벌이다가, 말을 끊고 눈을 찌푸렸다. 잠시 후, 퀼의 귀에도 들려왔다. 군사들. 엄청난 수의.

 

이번에는 아스가르드인이 아닐 수도 있다. 아니면 맞거나. 기묘한, 검은 고깔을 쓴 모습에, 장갑과 가면까지 썼다. 본 적도 없는 엄청나게 무거워 보이는 소총 비슷한 무기로 무장하고 있다. 그들이 복도로 밀려와 텅 비어 있던 지하감옥에 빠른 걸음으로 들어와 자리를 차지하자, 가모라가 눈살을 찌푸리기 시작하는 것이 보였다.

 

“이거 진짜 돌 성이었네.” 퀼이 넓은 복도로 떠밀려 나가면서 놀라움을 드러냈다. 한 쪽에는 벽이있고, 다른 한쪽에는 바나헤임이 보이는 작은 구멍이 있었다. 화살을 쏘기 위해 만들어진 구멍 같았다. 가까이 있던 검은 녀석이 그의 총구를 퀼의 척추에 들이댔다. 하지만, 퀼이 고통스러워 소리를 지르자 다시 제자리로 돌아갔다. “Ow, hey, 총 좀 조심히 다뤄!”

 

“조용히 해.” 가모라가 낮은 소리로 속삭였다. “생각보다 훨씬 심각한 문제에 휘말린 것 같으니까.”

 

“뭐- ow,” 다시 총구로 찔린 퀼은 좁은 계단을 걸어가며 부루퉁하게 침묵을 유지했다. 그리고 끝없는 복도를 통과했다. 가는 길에 이 성에 살고 있는 누구와도 마주치지 않았다. 이상했다. 소름까지 돋았다. 그리고 끝에 높은 의자가 있는 교단이 있는, 왕좌가 존재하는 커다란 홀에 들어섰을 때, 퀼은 정말로, 걱정이 되기 시작했다.

 

가모라가 왕좌에 앉은 검은 인영을 보고 숨을 거칠게 내쉬었다. 그 자는 키가 크고, 마른 모습이었다. 키는 토르만큼 크고, 넓은 어깨에, 금이 둘러진, 검고 높은 깃이 달린 의복. 그리고 이상한, 딱 달라붙는 에나멜 갑옷은 그의 팔과 다리를 타고 내려가는 것처럼 보일 정도였다. 길고, 남루한 검은 천이 그의 어깨에서부터 다리까지 감겨 있었다. 그리고 기묘한 황금 창…같은 것으로 몸을 지지하고 있었다.

 

가까이 다가가자, 퀼은 무언가를 알아차리고 발을 헛디뎠다. 천 아래로 보이는 피부는 우유마냥 하얗고, 하관은 너무 넓고, 이빨은 칼처럼 날카로웠던 것이다.

 

“가모라.” 그 검은 천을 뒤집어 쓴 자가 말했다. 칼을 가는 듯한, 소름끼치고 인간이 아닌 것 같은 목소리였다. “만나서 반갑군.”

 

“콜버스 글레이브.” 가모라가 딱딱하게 말했다. “반가운 건 너나 그러시겠지.”

 

“…네 친구야?” 퀼이 물었다.

 

“블랙 오더의 리더 중 하나야.” 가모라가 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. “타노스의 간부. 그 놈의 전령. 칼. 오른손.”

 

“아버지가… 정말 실망하셨다.” 콜버스가 변함없는 어조로 말했다. “너와, 그리고 네뷸라 때문에. 좀처럼 실망하지 않으시는데, 그래도… 네가 성소로 돌아가면 기뻐하시겠지. 그녀를 데려가라.”

 

“hey!” 검은 놈 둘이 가모라의 팔을 잡는 것이 보였다. 그녀는 으르렁거리며, 몸을 비틀고, 처음으로 다가선 놈의 다리를 발로 찼다. 반동을 이용해 첫번째 놈을 돌려 두번째까지 쓰러트렸지만, 그렇게 쓰러트리는 순간, 세번째 병사가 라이플을 충전시키기 시작했다.

 

큰 소리를 지르며, 욘두가 그 병사에게 달려들었고, 라이플은 네번째에게 발사되었다. 그가 무기를 꽉 잡자 가모라가 흠칫하며 주저했다.

 

“쏘지 마!” 콜버스가 고함을 질렀다. “타노스께서는 산채로 데려오길 원하신다!”

 

"Fucking run," 퀼이 가모라를 향해 소리쳤다. 그리고 퀼이 소리치며 콜버스에게로 달려드는 순간, 그녀는 턱을 끄덕이고 도망쳤다.

 

슬프게도- 그래, 드랙스가 내가 싸울 준비가 되지 않았다며 상태를 지적하곤 했지. -시간을 오래 끌 수는 없었다. 콜버스는 천적을 공격하는 독사처럼 움직여, 그의 돌격을 피하고 퀼의 옆구리와 등에 정확하게 주먹을 먹였다. 퀼은 돌처럼 나가 떨어졌다. 몸에 힘이 빠지고 고통으로 인해 눈 앞이 하얘졌다. 한 놈이 욘두를 총의 개머리판으로 후려쳐 기절시키는 것이 보였다.

 

“가모라를 쫓아.” 콜버스가 외치자, 많은 발들이 시야에서 벗어났다. 퀼은 겨우 고통에서 벗어났으나, 얼어붙은 것처럼 차갑고, 앙상한 손이 기괴한 힘으로 그의 코트 깃을 잡고 들어올렸다. 콜버스와 눈높이가 맞을 때까지. 만약 퀼이 벌벌 떨 수 있었다면, 그랬을 것이었다. 콜버스의 천 아래, 그의 얼굴은 두개골에, 인간의 것이 아닌 힘줄로 덮여 있었고 주름이 움푹했다. 그의 눈은 사악한 광기로 빛이 났다.

 

“그 자탄족은 감옥으로 데려가, 지금은 쓸모가 없다.” 콜버스의 눈이 매우 가늘어졌다. “스파르탁스 왕자는 나와 나눌 이야기가 많겠군.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *스테이시스 필드 (정지장) : sf에 나오는, 한 개인이나 개체를 그 자리에서 벗어나거나 움직일 수 없게 고정시키는 기술


End file.
